Warriors: A Hawk's Love
by Arianna Flamepelt
Summary: What if Hawkfrost fell in love? with Thunderclan's new medicine apprentice cat? and they had kits later that changed the outcome of the Last Hope? well this is that story! follows best i can the events in Midnight to Sunset of the New Prophecy LeafxHawk. R&R please be kind though. now turned into a possible Trilogy. pot and omen-of stars might be books 2/3 of set.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY THIS IS MY SECOND TIME TRYING TO WRITE A WARRIORS FANFIC. THIS ONE IS ABOUT Hawkfrost and Leafpool. I FOUND SOME OF THIS PAIRING BUT NEVER A FULL LENGTH STORY SO...I WILL TRY ONE! ALSO HAWKFROST IS OC IN THIS BUT HE IS STILL EVIL THE PLOT WILL FOLLOW HIS LIFE UNTIL HIS DEATH AND MAYBE HIS AFTER LIFE, **PLEASE** READ AND REVIEW CHAP ONE IS BEING WRITTEN SOON TO BE POSTED. ENJOY:) SORRY THE PROLOGUE IS SHORT BUT IT IS A PROLOGUE THEY ARE ALWAYS SHORT. THIS TAKES PLACE IN BETWEEN_ THE DARKEST HOUR AND MIDNIGHT ALL THE WAY TO SUNSET. R&R PEOPLES! ALSO I DONT OWN WARRIORS IF I DID LEAFPOOL WOULD HAVE FALLEN FOR HAWKFROST AND JAY LION AND HOLLY WOULD BE HIS KITS NOT CROWFEATHER'S!_**

Warriors a Hawk's Love

Prologue

Hawkfrost's whiskers twitched as he waited in the brushed by Thunderclan's scent markers. "Soon I will see her pretty pelt, her glowing eyes, hear her soft voice." The dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes curled his tail around his paws and sighed. First she thought I was a traitor like my father, (maybe I am), but I do want to lead Riverclan. I will be deputy but first Mistyfoot must go. Hawkfrost pricked his ears at the sound of paw steps in the bracken, "Who goes there?"

"It's me Hawkfrosty," purred a she-cat as she stepping out of the bracken and bounded over to the tom. They brushed muzzles and twined their tails. The night was waning when the she-cat left with a promise that she would return after a moon.

"Okay love, Starclan watch over you," he rumbled

"As your path, Hawkfrost,"

Hawkfrost purred and went to Riverclan's camp. His heart broken at the thought of having to wait another moon and a gathering to meet her again, shaking his head he made for the warriors den, once there he curled up next to Blackclaw, and went to sleep. Dreaming of when they first met back when he was a very young still an apprentice to Leopardstar.


	2. Chapter one First Sighting

_A/N okay i realized that ff had posted the prologue twice so this is the real first chap of Hawk's Love, sorry about that but hey im knew this stuff lol enjoy chap four coming soon._

Chapter one First Sighting

Hawkfrost pov

I sniffed around sunningrocks my fur bristling along my spine as I scented my sister's fear scent, _what is wrong now? _ Following the smell I found her sitting on the bank looking at the water with tears in her amber eyes. I touch her lightly with my tail; she looks up at me with her sad amber eyes.

"Mudfur won't take me as a Medicine Cat," she sniffed and wiped a paw a crossed her muzzle her golden ears flat. "What?" I snarled bearing by sharp teeth, "Why not! this is your dream," the fur stood on end at my sister's sadness. _This will not stand! I need my sister as the medicine Cat so I can be leader! _ I twitched my tail, thinking.

"Why won't he?" I asked gently my tail stopped and I curled it around my hind paws.

"Because Hawkpaw, he wants a sign first, and I'm already training as a warrior." Mothpaw looked down at her golden striped paws with a sniff.

"In two moons we will be Warriors! So he will then accept you if not then…." I trailed off, an ideal came to my mind and I smiled, perfect!

I gave my sister a lick on the face, before bounding away with a flick of my tail, "Come on we have to clean the elder's den before the gathering!" I heard Mothpaw leap to her paws and bound after me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the gathering, I felt overwhelmed at the sight of all the cats, but I shook myself, _"No weakness" _came a mystery voice in my head, who are you? I asked the mystery voice and a purr reached my ears_, "Tigerstar, my son, your father,"_ the voice whispers in my head. I smile to myself _my father! _ My pelt tingled at the thought of him and of the stories my mother Sasha told me. Lost in my thoughts I ran into a small, slender, pale, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle, a white chest, and white paws. We collided and fall into the tall soft grasses of the Gathering Place by the Great-Rock.

"Hi, my name is Hawkpaw, what is your name?" I asked the scared um she-cat yea it's a she cat a handsome one at that. My heart races as she shyly responds.

"Leafpaw of Thunderclan, my mentor is Cinderpelt," her wide amber eyes stir pity in me and I know not why. I beckon her with my tail to sit by me, she shakes her head, "No, I must get to my mentor, thank you, Hawkpaw," with that, all am left with is seeing her tail disappear into the throng of other cats. I followed her trying to ignore my hot pelt as I pick her pelt out of among Mudfur, Littlecloud, Barkface and Cinderpelt, I come up to her and sit by her anyway at least a little while till my sister comes up and starts talking with Mudfur. Then I move away and watch the leaders on the great rock. My whiskers twitched with strength of my ambition, I wanted to be up there, guiding my clan! That voice whispered in my mind, _"I can help you young Hawkpaw if you will let me," _

I shivered as I tasted the air to find that I could taste an unfamiliar scent on my tongue. Then I looked into the dark undergrowth and saw a pair of dark amber eyes blink back at me and I knew that my father was watching me. I never knew my father, but Sasha told me and my sister about him how he tried to take over Thunderclan but then went to ShadowClan and later died by a cat named Scourge. Then a cat named Firestar killed that cat and the forest was safe once more. I barely heard the leaders but I did take notice of a certain ginger tom cat looking at me just as the amber eyes vanished from the undergrowth.

His name flashed into my mind, Firestar! The one who used to a stinking _Kittypet! I saw kittypet's before, and I hate them! _ My lip curled in a snarl at him but then I saw Leafpaw looking at me and I froze mid-snarl and saw her duck her pretty head her whiskers wrinkling with laughter, I heard her soft purr and again my heart raced and my pelt felt hot. I knew I must see her again but how? I looked back up at the GreatRock to see Leopardstar leap off and gather her warriors around her, Mistyfoot taking a second set of warriors to scout ahead as the Twolegs where becoming more and more, bolder in the Clan's land.  
I watched Leafpaw follow a crippled dark-gray she cat, whom I guessed was Cinderpelt. The sway of her lithe hips, the tiny twitching of her tail, all made me want to bound after her right then and there.


	3. CHAPTER 2: SECOND MEETING, AND A MOTH

**A/N I LIKE THIS CHAPTER IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. I WILL TRY TO HAVE ATLEAST 4 POVS 2 POVS IN ONE CHAPTER BUT THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE HAWKFROST AND LEAFPOOL. I WILL TRY TO FOLLOW MIDNIGHT TO SUNSET AND THEN ALL THE WAY TO THE LAST HOPE. AND FOR MY FIRST REVIEWER A CYBER M&M COOKIE! ENJOY MY HAPPY PEOPLE GUEST: THANK YOU THAT YOU LIKE IT HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! =)**

Chapter two second meeting, and a moth

Leafpool pov

I followed Cinderpelt back to Thunderclan's camp I saw Hawkpaw looking at me I feel my heart pound and I look away feeling his gaze on my pelt. I shook my head. "Leafpaw are you coming? My mentor asked me and I jump into the air my fur hot with embarrassment, "Yes Cinderpelt," I looked into her deep blue eyes, "Remember you are a medicine cat, Leafpaw," I blinked my amber eyes, "I don't like Hawkpaw, Cinderpelt, _he ran into me!_"

She purred and padded after Graystripe, the Clan deputy, I fell back by Shrewpaw. My sister followed me fury washing of her like waves.

"What is wrong, sis?"

"Oh it's Brambleclaw!" her bright green eyes blazed with anger as she spoke of her on and off again friend.

I frowned at my sister, as a medicine cat I will never have to deal with all this drama unless it's from Starclan, "What happened now?" I slowed my pace to match that of my sister. Her ears where droopy with sadness, "I followed him after he went hunting solo and I scared some of his prey that he was stalking, and he snapped at me saying I was acting like a kit just out of the nursery," I stifled a purr at my sister's unhappiness. She is always fighting with Brambleclaw, "Maybe you should give him some space," this has the opposite of what I wanted; instead she flatted her ears and spat at me.

"Leafpaw, you know nothing of love or feelings!" with that she dashed past me settling by Ashfur, who flicked his tail along her ruffled spine. Sighed feeling my sister's emotion's in a wave of turmoil. With a shake of my head I fell further back till I was last and then I caught a whiff of Hawkpaw. Looking at the patrol that was leaving me further behind; with a twitch of my whiskers I sat down curling my tail around my front paws.

"Hawkpaw I know that you are there," I tried to purr but it caught in my throat. _I can't let myself be wooed by him I belong to Starclan! _

I watched as his dark-brown tabby with a white chest and underbelly body came into my sight and I gasped in my mind at his strong-looking shoulders that for one so young was already full of muscle and those claws! They curved deep into the ground, _who was his father? _I wondered all of this till he spoke; jolting me out of my thoughts I looked him square in the eyes.

"Why are you here and not in Riverclan?" I asked softly not looking at his captivating ice-blue eyes. A husky purr rumbled in his throat, before he replied.

"I forgot the way," he growled playfully crouching down in front of her his tail lashing, I back away from him. But I bump into the fallen tree that fell during a storm last Greenleaf.

"So find your way back, Hawkpaw," I retort meeting his burning gaze.

"Oh but that's no fun, Leafpaw," Hawkpaw purred sitting up and licking a front paw.

_This tom! So arrogant and cheeky! Starclan save me! _ I blink my light amber eyes and look at the ground trying to ignore my burning pelt as he comes closer to me letting his tail brush my pelt. _ He smells good! Sure he has that stinky fishy smell that all Riverclan cats have but there is a scent of heather on his pelt also, wait! What am I thinking! I should be running away not sitting here purring at his lame jokes! _ I rise to my paws and leap over his head and almost get away when he bowls me over and I roll head over tail almost crashing into the stream by the ShadowClan border. I yowl in fear and then I felt teeth meet my scruff and I'm hauled back onto Thunderclan land. "Hawkpaw! Thank you," I breathed in his sweet scent. He dipped his head to me and left my heart in pieces. I looked at the sky and saw that the moon was setting and I needed to get to the camp quickly! With a sniff for prey I looked also for some herbs. I reached the Riverclan border by Sunningrocks and paused looking over the water. _ I hate the water! But now is looks so calm with the ice floating in it. I shake my head glad that Leaf-Bare was coming to an end soon, already I can feel the light begin to lengthen and a warm taste comes to the afternoon air after the night has passed._ With a shake of my pelt a leave a scent-marker and head back into camp, catching a shrew along with juniper berries. That was a mouthful!

I as I lay my prey on the prey-pile I see Brambleclaw heading my way he stops and looks at me a frown on his face.

"What did you tell Squirrelpaw? All I meant was that she was being loud and now she won't even talk to me!" he hung his head and then I realize that he likes her, happiness and envy are battling in my heart. "Did you tell her that's what you meant?" I say softly around my mouthful of berries. He looked like a lost kit who just found its favorite playmate, he got so excited and with a "Thanks' Leafpaw" he goes into the Apprentice den and he and Squirrelpaw twine tail and purr then they leave the camp.

_Oh Starclan your way is hard but I will try!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

HAWKFROST POV

After I left Leafpaw I found a dead moth on the ground almost as if Starclan themselves had played in to my paws. Picking it up gingerly I bit off one of the spotted wings and quietly placed it outside Mudfur's den and went back to where my sister slept. I circled my nest and wondered if the Warriors den had softer nest and if they did I was gonna steal one! And now my sister will be the next Medicine cat and I will be closer to the Deputyship! With this last thought I fell asleep. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leafpool pov

I yawned as I woke up to see rain clouds coming our way, my thoughts drifted to the gathering that was held last night. All the leaders where on edge as the two legs where becoming more and closer than the Clan cats liked. I wondered if Starclan had any prophecy concerning the Twolegs, with a shake of my head I set out to gather more herbs some of which they needed like Marigold, and catmint_. I have to go to the Twoleg place for that, so I will go there first then go to sunning rocks._ With my plan in mind I went to see my father, Firestar. His ginger coat blazed in the sun, as he shared tongues with Sandstorm.

"Father I need one of the warriors, I need to get catmint,"

Firestar looked at me and meowed, "Take Thornclaw with and your sister," I dipped my head to him and collected said cats and left.

Dew fell from the ferns dripping onto my fur, I flicked my ear's I tried to dislodge the wetness. _ Water I hate water!_

We went to Tallpines and I got what I wanted and we head back to camp and it was then I realized that Hawkpaw was close!

_What douse that mousebrained tom want?" _


	4. Chapter 3 Mothwing and Hawkfrost

a/n okay here is chap three i wanted to do Mothwing pov one time, if ya want more of her let me know in the reviews but as of right now it just be Hawk and Leaf. i will update on the weekends or when i can. :)

Chapter 3 Mothwing and Hawkfrost

I sniffed the morning air and tasted the excitement for this morning Hawkpaw told me that Mudfur had found a moth's wing outside his den. But I have to wait for my warriors name first and that was today! I know that Hawkpaw was excited was happy too but I felt a shadow of doubt, was I going to be a Good Medicine cat? I lap at my golden pelt looking over my tail to see Leopardstar standing on a broken branch.

"Let Riverclan Gather for a Clan meeting," the yowl rang my ears as my brother and I came forth and sat down in front of the older-she-cat.

"By naming the young cats of the clan we show that Riverclan is strong. Hawkpaw, Mothpaw step forth,"

"Mosspelt, has Mothpaw shown the courage needed to be a warrior?"

The grey she-cat dipped her head, "She has Leopardstar,"

I stand a sit a little taller as Leopardstar looks to Starclan, "I, Leopardstar, leader of Riverclan ask you Starclan to look down on this young cat, she has trained in the way of the Warriors and I ask you to guide her paws for the moons to come. Mothpaw from this moment on you will be known as Mothwing!"

I raise my head proudly to the yowls of my clan mates.

"Mothwing!"

"Good job,"

As the calls died-down I saw Leopardstar raise her spotted tail, "Mothwing has decided to take a place within our clan, Mudfur do you wish to take Mothwing as your first apprentice?"

My heart began to pound as the brown tomcat came forth and dipped his head, "I am,"

"Then at the next half-moon you will take her to the Moonstone to greet Starclan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkfrost pov

I smiled to myself as my sister was touching muzzles with that medicine cat Mudfur. _Why my sister wanted to be that after training to be a warrior I have no idea why, warriors where better! _ I was pulled out of my thoughts as Leopard called my name. _This was it! I was going to be a warrior! _

"I, Leopardstar, Leader of Riverclan,"

_Boring, get on with my new name already, great Starclan!_

_Finally! _

"I do,"

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name! From this day forth you shall be known as Hawkfrost, Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you and Mothwing as full warriors of Riverclan!" I licked my leader's shoulder and stepped aside as my sister did the same.

** "**Hawkfrost will stand a silent Vigil for the night but we shall wait until it is dark for the vigil, so Hawkfrost you may do as you like but…." Leopardstar broke off as Mistyfoot and Blackclaw raced into camp their flanks heaving as they slid to a stop.

I curled my lip at Mistyfoot but she did not see me and I sat down to listen as they gave their report.

"Shadowclan, Windclan are fighting on the border, Windclan says they need more land as the Twolegs are coming closer with the Large Monsters. Tallstar, Blackstar heading this way!" with that she fell onto her side her breath wheezing and it was then I realized that she was rather plump then most of the heavyset she-cats. Not as lithe and pretty as that Leafpaw. _ Why would I compare my own she-cats to Leafpaw? _ I shake my head at this random thought then it hits me, I like Leafpaw!

I hear the sound of paws rushing through the undergrowth and yowls of outrage when fur gets wet, my whiskers twitch. A battle! I love a good battle!

I look at Leopardstar and she starts giving orders to the gathered cats. Please let me be in the battle!

I look at Leopardstar but she shook her head, calling Heavystep, Mosspelt, Reedpaw, and Dawnflower with her as she dashed out of camp with Mistyfoot and Blackclaw following.

That left me and a paw-full of warriors and I was not going to sit on my rump, licking my tail, I padded out of camp to see if I could get some action!

So I padded to the Shadowclan border tasting the air I could hear the yowls of battle and my claws itched to join them, but I held my self-back and went to the Thunderclan border instead. Pride tingled from my nose to my tail and to my paws, I am a Warrior! Now I can train with my father to lead Riverclan and maybe all the clans!

With my paws leading me to the forest of Thunderclan I sit at the border,_ I have been spending too much time here. _I purr at my thought, I sniff the air and my heart pounds as I taste my father's scent and turn from the Thunderclan's border. The glowing eyes gleamed once more as his form poufs in front of me, "Well done my son!" he purrs.

"I did my best and now I'm a warrior now,"

"Now you can start challenging Mistyfoot for deputyship,"

I gasp at my father, "really?" I ask but then I found myself scrabbling away from his long claws, _wait! Why is he attacking me? I asked a question! _ With a yowl I fled from my father feeling my tail throb as I caught it on a bramble thicket my heart pounded in my chest, I hear the sound of paws following me and I skid to a stop, looking behind me I see Firestar looking over the Thunderclan border, I crouch down in the grass, I take a sniff and I see Leafpaw with him and her sister, Squirrelpaw, they were fighting!

"Why are you so Mousebrained, Squirrelpaw?" Firestar yowled to the sun. I see Leafpaw crouching down with her ears flat, so pretty. I shake my head to banish those treacherous thoughts but I can't deny my feelings for her but I doubt that she feels the same about me?

They yowled some more something about, not caring for the elders, running off with Brambleclaw…. On and on, it was rather boring so I left to go back to camp. After I got back to camp, I went to see my sister, Mothwing.

I saw her with the clan's oldest elder, Morningflower, with a snort I start to turn away but Mothwing calls to me.

"Hawkfrost, can you bring, Morningflower a piece of prey." My fur bristles and I spat at her, "I am a Warrior that is for the younger cat other than me!"

Mothwing's hackles rose and she stalked too me her teeth bared in a hateful snarl, "How dare you treat an elder like that!"

My own anger flared, "I will for I am no longer bound to the Elders like you are!" I spit at her and fled only to slide on my haunches when Tigerstar poufs in front of me! I fell onto my side from the force of my stop and he purrs at me, "Good job, son," I had just about enough of this ghost stalking me but if I want to be leader of _all_ **_the Clans_** then I must listen but now the blood was in my flatten ears and I leapt at him with my claws outstretched to do damage. Tigerstar dodged my first attack; landing a blow of his own he pinned me down and growled in my ear.

"Meet me tonight, I will find your dream and train to be the best warrior in of all the clans and you will be deputy soon," with that he poufs away leaving me looking like a mousebrain.

I look to see Leopardstar hobble back into camp, battled and bleeding.

"Riverclan has kept their land from those invaders!" she yowled to the cats as some of the wounded made their way into Mudfur's den.

The day was drawing to a close and I was tired but I had my vigil to do alone, thanks to Mothwing. So I went to the entrance of the camp. Sat down and wrapped my tail around my front paws the tail-tip twitching. I stifle a yawn. I can hear other cats going to their nests and I wish I could be one of them when Mothwing comes to my side and sits down beside me, I dip my head to her as her fur brushed mine and I wondered what Leafpaw was doing at this exact moment.

The night was long and I struggled to keep my eyes open so I crouched down and stalked an imaginary leaf, when I pounced paws slammed into me and I yowl when I catch a whiff of Shadowclan! _ How dare those mousehearted cowards attack us at night! I will flay there foxdung pelts! _

Fury surged up inside of me and I leaped onto my opponent a scrawny older warrior, he lashed a paw at my muzzle ducking a thrust my body under his and leap into the air, mid-air I twist and fall right onto his black-white back, my tail lashing from side to side as I tried to keep my balance on the bucking warrior! "Ha, you will not win young warrior!" growled my adversary as I fell off of him. From my view of the Riverclan camp ( I was on the ground on my back) I could see that many of us were caught off guard, _ a well thought out plan weaken us in the daytime then the real strike comes at night, smooth Shadowclan._ Now I draw my attention to Mistyfoot who is handling two warriors at once, I race over to her and swat the bracken colored she-cat from the deputy she is in shock so I race to find my sister when I am bowled over by none other than Blackstar! _ Really warriors, really?_ _Just run me over why don't ya! Well enough of being rolled upon! I will not be tossed aside like a kit! I am Hawkfrost warrior of Riverclan and I will kill if I have too!_

I pushed my thoughts aside as I lashed out at Blackstar with my long tiger-striped claws. I saw the spray of blood on Blackstar's white fur as his skin tore and split under my claws. The blood ran in rivulets down his pelt as he yowled his pain to Starclan. With a smirk I plunged my teeth into his shoulder, _oh yes I love this!_ And sank them deep into his shoulder. "Will you kill me nine times puny warrior?"

"I could try, Blackfoot!" I was thrown (_yet again, this falling is getting old!) _over and into another screeching fighting warrior. _Do we ever get a break? Thought not! _ I clawed and scratched till I could not tell who was friend or fiend, and then I hear Blackstar call for retreat. _ Ya run you foxhearted coward! Lousy warriors! _ As I catch my mental breath I look to see Leopardstar laying very still and Mudfur standing by her and as I watch and wait wondering if she was dead or not she give a breath and stands up!

_Well that was weird. _

With a yawn I go back to standing guard over the camp when Leopardstar padded over to me, I stop as she speaks to me.

"Young Hawkfrost, you are a worthy warrior of Riverclan, go to your nest, you get a break but remember no talking! And Blackclaw will stand guard for the rest of the night," I watch as she pads away and in that moment I know what I want to do. _I will be Riverclan's Next leader!_


	5. Chapter Four Leafpool's Pain

**A/N here is chapter four :) i would like too give a cyber cookie to all the following people listed below in thanks of reviewing Favorited, following my story. they are most welcome even the critics they where funny but dont be too harsh people!**

**First the one who is following my story: DoveLightMist: i give you a cyber cookie of your choice! and thank you for fav'ing my story! :) and for reviewing**

**second person another follower : Nicole2121: thank you also and you get a ice-cream cookie :) and for reviewing**

**Third person: Blazzer12: cool name! it reminds me of the name dragon-blazer and i'm glad you like it:) all people listed or not enjoy! glad the guests like my story too :) **

Chapter four Leafpool's pain

I set the poultice onto Brambleclaw's side, where the thorn stabbed him; _honestly these warriors are just like Ferncloud's kits! _ I just fixed this warrior for the second time today! And now here comes Squirrelpaw! The ginger she-cat came inside the den as Cinderpelt gave me more of the poultice.

I can feel excitant and worry running off her pelt, she looked at Brambleclaw and I knew that something was up between them two. With a shake of my head I watched as Cinderpelt, told Brambleclaw not to fall into more thornbushes next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXx

The day wore on and I was tired but my mind was filled with fear and… well I cannot put my paw on it but it was something sneaky I do know that it is wrong but I am going anyway… wait what? I shake my head; grabbing some herbs that I don't know why I did that and sniff the air, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw are gone! I stalk out of the camp feeling the moonlight on my light tabby fur.

Following the scent trail I find them by one of the monsters and Brambleclaw is mad at my sister. No make that furious! As I step around the dead monster I remember the prophecy of Tiger and Fire that Cinderpelt received four sunrises ago. I think about that prophecy and I knew why my sister and my father fought that day by the Riverclan border was about just that exact thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Squirrelflight pov

I look at Brambleclaw my fur rising along with my anger that he would think that I would tell anyone let alone my sister. But here he is almost slashing my nose off with his anger when I see Leafpaw, coming around the paw of the monster with herbs in jaws.

Leafpaw set down the herbs and I knew that Brambleclaw wanted an answer but I had none that mousebeat, with a shake of my head I let his angry yowl fill the woods. "Leafpaw we have to go! Starclan sent Brambleclaw, Feathertail and Tawnypelt plus Crowpaw from Windclan to go on a journey to save the Clans by finding Midnight!" I finish my speech with a spit. _There Brambleclaw now I __**have**__ told her! Happy?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Leafpool pov_

Well that was odd; I place the herbs at my sister's paws and looked into the burning amber gaze of Brambleclaw. "Take these herbs for strength, please, and Starclan light your path, come back safely, please," I feel my tail droop as an ach fills my heart. _They are leaving for Starclan knows where and I can't tell anyone! _ I dipped my head and watched as my sister and clanmate left the clan's land. _Be safe!_ With a heavy heart I walk away from the dead or sleeping monster. With my paws taking me to the Windclan border I stop and watch what I think is my sister and the four Chosen cats leave and I knew in my heart that one will not be coming back. _Is there a herb for a pain-filled heart? _ I lay down with my head on my paws when I smell a fishy-rabbit smell. I opened my eyes to see Hawkpaw staring at me with a smile on his lips.

"Your eyes are so pretty Leafpaw," his words warm my aching heart but they do nothing for my pain that I felt. But he was here and they were not. With a purr I rub my muzzle along his chin and place my tail on his back breathing in his sweet smell. _ Who would think that I a Thunderclan-cat would fall for a Riverclan tom but I did I just did not know it yet._

I leaned against him as he licked my ears and I wanted to stay like this forever. "Hawkpaw can we meet again?" I ask as I back away from the handsome tom. He looks at me with clear ice-blue eyes. "It's Hawkfrost now, Leafpaw," he rumbles, "And yes I want to meet you again."

I find myself asking Hawkfrost where, and he replies,

"By the Sunningrocks just at the border of Twoleg-place, goodbye Leafpaw," with that he leaps away leaving my heart in even more pieces that before. So with that meeting in mind I race back into camp dreading when the clan finds out that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are gone.

After I snuck back into camp I curled up in my nest, hoping to share with Starclan.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that Firestar was sitting on the high-rock looking down on the clan. Graystripe sitting down beside him sharing tongues. My paws tingle with excitement as I remember that I was going to meet Hawkfrost at sun-high then I remembered I am a Medicine cat and that I could not fall in love. My excitement fades and I fill hollow inside. But I can at least still meet him; I won't fall in love with him.

Later I left the camp by the dirt place tunnel and vanished into the woods to the twolegplace. With the wind in my fur I raced to meet Hawkfrost, I can't believe that he was made a warrior, I must have missed that piece of news at the Gathering. Coming to the meeting place I notice that one of Twoleg Den looks dead and that I'm here first. So I walked over to the falling down den when I'm knocked over by a small dog! The dog growled and I hissed my ears flat, claws extended to draw blood! The dog lunged at me and I fell over into my back with a yowl of pain! _I can't die to a dog! I won't die! _Flipping to my paws I rush out of the Nest and right into Hawkfrost who is shocked that I was running away then he saw the dog. With an angry hiss he leaped onto the dog clinging to his shaggy fur. As I watched I marveled at his strength, his power as he lashed out the dog with force that it fell over and he pounced, slashing its belly, the dog yelped and ran away. _My hero! And so handsome! And Strong also…wait what am I thinking? Oh who am I kidding I think I like, like Hawkfrost!_


	6. Chapter 5 Hawkfrost and Leafpool

**A/N now i am being nice and updating again as i dont see how i will be able to over the next weekend as i will be showing my horse! now this is chapter five and this is teen ish okay. the rating will change to teen but never M because I don't write that stuff but it is a romantic story and all that so if it is fluffy or sappy deal with it! now on with the happy story! chaps 6-7-8 are being typed and should be up in the next few weeks so if ya really like this story then you will have to wait and i hope ya like it even better. **

Chapter 5 Hawkfrost and Leafpool

I swipe at the mangy dog, relishing the feel of my claws dig into its shaggy pelt, I loved the way it yelp as its skin slit and blood washed over my claws. _Don't run! Let me have some fun with you! _ I hissed as it pulled from my grasp and ran away. With a shake of my pelt I turn to see Leafpaw looking at me with admiration in her clear gaze, I puff out my chest with pride.

"When I planned to meet you I did not know you wanted a battle, Leafpaw," I purred as she came over and licked my ear. _Ah that feels good,_ I return the lick and sit back on my haunches, "So Leafpaw you do know that you are breaking the Code, right?' I flatten my ears as she shakes her head, _naïve she-cat. Oh well if we break the code then foxdung on Starclan! So petty anyway, if we want to be mates then not even Starclan will stop us! If…. We are mates…._

Leafpaw stares at me, and twines her tail with mine, leans against my body and I feel her breath stir my whiskers as she purrs. "I like you, Hawkfrost," with that she leaves. _Wait that's it? _ Then she twitches her tail for me to follow her and I go without hesitation. _ Come 'on how many toms get to have a pretty-she-cat want them? You toms don't pass that up! _ I follow her deeper into the twolegplace, my senses acute for danger and other cats, I wonder if there are still Bloodclan cats in the twolegplace, the fur rises on my spine at the thought of Scourge who had killed my father. _Firestar, one day you will pay for not helping my father!_ We come to a stop by a yellow den that looks faded, once there Leafpaw stops and licks her paw drawing it over her delicate ear, "This is our place, Hawkfrost," her next words freeze my heart.

"I know that I am young and a Medicine Cat but will you be mates with me?" I can feel her uncertainty but she looks at me with such a lost look that I melt and fall for her knowing that it is wrong but _I don't care!_

"Yes, Leafpaw I will be your _secret mate_, I'm asking you, if you will have me," I sit with my tail curled tightly around my paws and waited and waited. When I blinked my eyes she was gone!

_Did I miss something?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leafpool Pov

I froze after the words left my jaws, how could I be so mousebrained? As he was giving his speech I heard yes and fled after he could finish. I run away but take a wrong turn and I come to a brick wall to high for me to jump and there sits a menacing looking cat, its white ears are torn and it has patchy red-black fur hanging in ragged clumps its tail naked of any fur. _Now that is a mangy fur ball! _ The cat opens its dark-green eyes with a hiss.

"Who are you? Pretty little thing?" he purred and the fur on my neck rises with fear as he jumps down to sniff me. I shrink from his dark gaze as his sniffs down my spine to my tail and I fear the worst. I am a she-cat and to this unruly tom I was fare game. _Hawkfrost save me! _ I think as he to flick his tail around my tail feeling me out, so I tuck my tail tighter under my hindquarters. I close my eyes fearing the worst. I heard stories of she-cats alone with a strange tom and I shudder. "You are so…." The tom's voice faded as I hear another growl and open my eyes to see Hawkfrost fighting with the Tom, and I faint in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkfrost pov

I followed her scent when I smell another cat mixed with Leafpaw's scent and I run faster. Once I find her I see that disgusting tom with his tail close to my mate's rear and I see the fear in her eyes. I lunge at him; landing on his back I bite the back of his neck, while raking my hind paws on his scrawny sides. "Leave my Mate alone, mangepelt or I will kill, you and watch as your blood washes over my paws. Hear you take your last breath," this got the tom's attention and he fell limp and I rolled off of him, with a swipe at his naked tail I sent him away from us. Turning my head to Leafpaw I see that she is crying. Padding up to her I lick her shoulder, feeling her warm pelt against mine.

"Did he touch you?" I asked softly digging in my claws at the dirty thought. She shook her head and sighed.

"Hawkfrost I asked you if wanted to be mates and you said yes but are you sure this is what you want?" she pulls away from me too look at me with light amber eyes dark with worry and fear. _ She is afraid of me! But why? I will protect her from all threats! Even if I must join Thunderclan! _

"You're right to wonder but Leafpaw know this I will lay my life down for you if I must and you can still be a Medicine cat this is our secret and not even Starclan will separate us!"

"Then Hawkfrost I will be your mate, but will have to get my full name before we can be official mates, please I will still see you," she raised her head to the stars and I take that moment to push her to the ground with a playful purr covering her in licks and she returns the licks. I get up and twine my tail with hers, "I will wait, my lifetime if I must, Leafpaw, for I love you," I lean against her as the sun goes down. _my mate! I have a mate!_


	7. Chapter 6 Tigerstar, Leafpool,Hawkfrost

A/N Hello my fellow Warriors fans and fans of my story like DoveLightMist and Abbesoko glad ya'll like my story. i have some sad news for my story though updates will slow down as it is hard right now for me to find time to write good chaps so bear with me and we will get past this and hopfuly updates will be faster after this rough patch, savvy? enjoy this chapter and all of those who review get a mint flavored cookie!

Chapter 6 Tigerstar and Leafpool and Hawkfrost

Tigerstar pov

Inside the gloomy and dark forest sits a large tom cat with a torn ear and a belly scar, he sits with his long dark tabby tail wrapped around his front paws, his burning amber eyes wide with shock as he looks into the DarkPool.

A snarl fills the lonely forest, as the tom watched as his son went on a journey to save those miserable Clans. I curl my lips in disgust at that foolish tom and now his half-brother is falling for Thunderclan's Medicine cat! I took my paw and swatted the water of the DarkPool so that it rippled with waves and the image cleared to show me Hawkfrost licking that she-cat! With a hiss I turned walked away leaving my anger to the DarkPool. Then I lay down and go to the Path of Dreams like those dumb Medicine cats do. I feel myself padding a long dark tunnel and I find myself in Hawkfrost's mind, I know it's his for all of those thoughts are on Leafpaw. I hate that she-cat! My son will be leader and nothing will stop him! I form an image of a grassy meadow and call to my son to join me in the meadow.

I see his shape in the meadow and I walk over to him and touch his pelt with my tail and I hold back a purr of amusement as he leaps up fur bristling with fear.

"Welcome, Hawkfrost we now begin your training,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkfrost POV

I opened my eyes to see a pretty meadow, and my father! I leapt to my paws my fur bristling, "What do you want?" I snarl to my father. He flatten his ears and rumbled, "power is that what you want, Hawkfrost?"

I gulped, _I do want that, but I might lose Leafpaw!_ "If I train with you… What do I get?" I see him freeze, his tail floated to the ground as he snarled at me but I held my head high.

"Nothing, but that petty She-cat for soon she will not be a problem," he purred sickly. My heart is frozen at his words. "Don't hurt Leafpaw!" I leap at him, claws extended to the fullest, I catch him off his game and rake his ear, belly and muzzle before he pins me with his strong forelegs. "Still think you need no training, Kit? Come again and fight likes a real warrior!" I dodge his first attack, too slow! But the next one threw me to the meadow grass! I landed hard on my back the wind knocked out of me. With a grunt I rolled to my paws, running away from him I got to the edge of the dream meadow when Tigerstar pounced and kicked out my hind legs catching the side of his head I had the satisfaction of his blood washing over my claws, to hear his painful gasp of air and he was tossed aside like fresh-kill. I watched with a purr in my throat, as he pushed himself to his paws and sitting down with his tail around his front paws

"Good job, that is all for tonight, I won't hurt your precious Leafpaw if you come for night training," he purred, before poofing away. The meadow vanished and I was in my Riverclan nest. _Leafpaw! I can't tell Leafpaw about this how could I anyway? All I know is that I will see her tomorrow at the gathering! And why are Feathertail and Stormfur missing? Oh well, not my problem! I don't like that Stormfur cat anyway! _

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXx_

_Leafpool Pov_

I open my eyes to see Bluestar frowning at me and I shrink back knowing that it means harsh words for me for falling in love with Hawkfrost. But then she purrs.

"_From the Pools of Frost will rise four new heroes for Thunderclan and all the clans in a time of infinite Darkness. Kin of Kin with the Power of the Stars in their Paws will save all Clans!" _

I froze as Bluestar touched my head, and I felt warm but then I see cats fighting cats and blood turning into rivers. I shuddered, "this lies ahead for me and Thunderclan? Are you mad at me?" asked Leafpaw.

Spottedleaf bounded forward her sweet scent weave around the she-cat as she awaited the answer.

"This is what must happen, Starclan is granting you the right for kits, only if it is fateful for the lives of the Living as well as the Dead, and it is,"

"I—I can have Kits? But I'm a medicine cat! ... butt…The Code!" Leafpaw stammered. Yellowfang watched with narrowed amber eyes, "You will, when time is ready until then speak of this prophecy to no cat and you must give them to your sister when the time comes for your sister is a Barren She-cat, sadly but that is Fate." With that Leafpaw awoke with happiness in her heart, her and Hawkfrost could….would be together for the rest of their lives! _But I can't tell him! I closed my eyes again in sleep but dreamed no more dreams._

I awoke fully from my slumber and my dream to see what was left of the Fresh-kill pile. I chose a mouse that looked old. With the prey in my belly I went into the forest to meet Cinderpelt for battle training, all Medicine cats' get battle training. I went along the Riverclan Border, hoping to see Hawkfrost, now that Starclan gave their approval of us. I felt like I could run forever! My head was full of stars but then they shattered as I saw Windclan stealing prey from Riverclan and I saw Hawkfrost chase after them, _he is so, so handsome! Those ice-blue eyes...Hot! the way his fur gleams…._ I shake my head with a smile on my lips and wait for him to get closer…here he comes! My paws itch and my tail thrashes as he gets ever closer to the border, when Mothwing comes along behind him and I feel…. "Leafpaw, Come on!" _Rats now I feel nothing! _ I leave Hawkfrost at the border with his sister but I don't think that he saw me at all and that hurt a bit. I go to Cinderpelt's voice and find her sitting in the entrance of the Moss Clearing.

"Has Starclan spoken to you?"

"No Cinderpelt, why?" I ask with a frown on my muzzle.

"Ravenpaw came to Firestar this morning and said that two-legs are coming with large Monsters and that's all he knows at the moment… but enough of that let's train."

I watch as Cinderpelt crouches with a grimace of pain as her crooked leg is tucked under-her-self. I flick my gaze back to the Riverclan border and then I am thrown onto my back as Cinderpelt has me pinned to the ground. I lash my tail in anger at my stupidest, I roll to my side knocking her off of my with a hiss I leap at her catching her up beside the head I wrap my paws around her and throw her to the ground where she lays winded. I then remember her leg and I race up to her…. "Cinderpelt?" I asked her softly as she had her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow.

_Oh great I killed my Mentor! _ I bowed my head then I felt the stirring of her whiskers against my muzzle. _She is okay!_

"Silly Leafpaw, did you think that you had killed me? don't worry it was not my time to die and certainly not by your paws."

She purred at me before stretching her legs each in turn. "There good as new and now it is time to gather herbs and check the borders."

With my tail held high I padded after my Mentor feeling the sun high on my back. With a yawn I realized that it was the Gathering and that meant Hawkfrost! Again my head was filled with stars and I knew I could not wait for the night to come.


	8. Chapter 7 Hawkfrost Leafpool, Firestar

_**A/N this is the last written chapter of this story so far=( this is the last chapter for NP Midnight write along next chapter kinda follows Moonrise and that book. like i said i will follow the events from New Prophecy to the Last Hope not all of the advents but the major ones. :) this is a own ideal and what i think should have happen story thing. until next time, Today is a great day first My Mini horse got 3rd place in halter and color:) next show is next month! Yay so excited! *cough* ahem anyway R&R :)**_

_**DovelightMist: hope you like this :)**_

_**SwiftStar1: welcome to my story and Thank You for following it. Hope you like it:)**_

_**Nicole2121: Here is my new chapter, please enjoy it:)**_

Chapter 7 the Gathering and Hawkfrost Leafpool and Firestar

Hawkfrost Pov

I checked the gathered cats and I was right just like I was about Stormfur and Feathertail, they are gone and the clan is nervous with fear! _Weaklings! They fear the unknown and the lost two puny warriors, Half-Can Cats! _ I curled my upper lip in disgust, now if only Mistyfoot will disappear than as Tigerstar's says, I will be deputy. I sat on my haunches waiting for Leopardstar's call… _hurry up you old bag of bones! _ _Honesty I think Leopardstar was born a leader and has infinite lives! I…_ my thoughts are banished as I hear her call at last and we make our trek to the two-leg bridge to Fourtrees and I smell Leafpaw! _Where is she? I know that she is there but where? _ I want to yowl her name but don't as my clanmates would want to know why I wanted to see Thunderclan's medicine cat.

I search the throng of cats until I see my beloved, standing by Littlecloud with their head's bent, talking. I feel my fur rise…_I'm I Jealous? Na I can't because we are destined to be mates I can feel it!_

I realize that I'm being a mousebrain, that I have no right to be annoyed by Littlecloud. So I push my way over to her and lead her way from the others and to my sister Mothwing but before we get to her I veer off past the Great Rock and into the undergrowth.

"Leafpaw I could not wait to see you!" I say rubbing my muzzle along her chin and down her shoulder. I twine my tail with her as we sit awaiting the Gathering, "Yesterday I chased off Windclan mange pelts," I spoke to her in a low tone as I looked deep into her light amber eyes, feeling my heart melting faster, if only Tigerstar would leave me and Leafpaw alone! I lick her shoulder and she in turn did me. My heart is full of happiness until I see the glow of Amber eyes in the dark undergrowth. "I will protect Leafpaw….with my life….Father," I hiss in the direction of those Amber eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leafpool Pov

I listen to the leaders as they speak I don't want to leave Hawkfrost's side but I must. I see his pelt sitting with the Riverclan cats. Mothwing sits with me looking worried. I start to ask her what is wrong when the leader of Shadowclan states that Thunderclan stole his warrior Tawnypelt. I see Firestar rise to his paws saying that Thunderclan did no such thing as they too are missing cats Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. Leopardstar stated that Riverclan lost Stormfur and Feathertail. Windclan leader Tallstar said that Crowpaw was missing as well. I licked my lips, as Hawkfrost leaped to his paws yowling that Windclan stole fish and other prey from Riverclan_. _Windclan got mad and they where yowling, that Hawkfrost were mistaken but I knew that he was right and they would have to listen to a Medicine Cat.

I gathered my courage and stood on my paws, "Cats of all Clans, Hawkfrost is right! I saw him!" this shocked Tallstar and he had no choice but to admit that his warriors stole prey. I can feel Hawkfrost's eyes on me and I raise my head a little taller. I see Blackstar is speaking again. But it was not my taste of prey. The gathering ends and I rush over to Hawkfrost but he is talking to Firestar. I slow my pace and come up as quietly as I can. "Leafpaw, you saw what Hawkfrost did? And you defend him, why?" I look at my paws not meeting my leader's burning green eyes. But then I felt bold.

"I did because he looked like he needed it! He is such a mousebrain sometimes I know because Mothwing tells me of all his adventures as a kit," I see my leader narrow his eyes and then he shakes his head. "Funny Leafpaw lets go. Hawkfrost my Starclan light your path," I saw him dip his head and angle his left ear in Riverclan's direction. "_Okay I will meet you at the Dead Twoleg Nest at moonhigh tomorrow _." I whispered to him as Firestar padded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firestar Pov

I watch as my daughter follows Hawkfrost and I'm reminded of the Prophecy that Skywatcher, _"There will be three Kin of your Kin who hold the power of the Stars in their paws. _ But I don't think its Leafpaw she is bound to the Code so it must be Squirrelpaw….but I can't think of that now I must get my clan home.

With my head high I lead the clan back into camp. My paws feel heavy with sleep and my body fills weary so I curl up with my tail over my nose and go to sleep.

When I open my eyes I see Spottedleaf, oh how my heart aches for her.

"Hello Firestar, I have a prophecy for you,

_"From the Pools of Frost will rise four new heroes for Thunderclan and all the clans in a time of infinite Darkness._ Remember it in the moons to come you will need it," she gave my cheek a quick lick before vanishing. _Goodbye…my love. _

I now am no closer to solving the Fire-Tiger mystery, so I finished my thoughts and fell back asleep.

Dawn light came into my den warming my fiery pelt I sniff the warm morning air. Today felt like a good day. I wanted to do a patrol so I rounded up Leafpaw, Sandstorm, and Graystripe.

"Dawn Patrol," I wanted to say but then Cloudtail came up to me and asked if he could join. "Yes you may," I told him.

His eyes light up as he joins the gathered said cats. I purr at my headstrong nephew.

We make our way to Fourtrees to check the borders when I hear a sound like a tree falling, we turn to see a bunch of Monsters rolling towards us and I see one with a shiny forepaw slice at the tree by the edge of Sacred Oaks. My fur stands on end as I watch the tree bleed and fall down with a crash and at that moment I knew the Ravenpaw was right Twolegs where coming to cut all the trees. The forest that I love is being destroyed and there is nothing I can do to save it and this saddens me greatly. With a heavy heart I turn away from the stench and tree-death and trot away the rest of the patrol coming with me.

_My home is going away as did Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw….but maybe they will save us? Maybe-Maybe-Not- but this I do know any danger and fear that comes our way better watch out for we are Warriors and we won't go down without a fight or I give my ninth life trying._


	9. Chapter 8 Hawkfrost Leafpaw and Tallstar

**A/N hello people this chap may be short and dull but right now this is all i have until i right the next one:) enjoy R&R please**

**DoveLightMist: I thank you for tell ing me about my Leafpool/Leafpaw problem i have fixed it in this chapter and any future ones until she earns her full name:)**

**Hawkfrost: I'm owned by Erin Hunter AF Just likes me (why is my life cut so short in the real books why!)**

**Leafpool: um Hawkfrost you where evil thats why! oh and Erin Hunter owns me also!**

**Mapleshade: Review please!**

**Hawkfrost/ Leafpool: ahh evil cat run!**

Chapter 8 Hawkfrost, Leafpaw, Tallstar

Hawkfrost Pov

Dawn came to the night-dream Tigerstar faded and I saw a Starclan cat frowning at me, _who is it? I sniff the cat's scent and found that she smelt a little like Leafpaw. A sister perhaps? I_ wait for the cat to become clearer but they stay in the shadows. I sit down with my paws tucked under myself. The cat came closer and I knew it was it was Tigerstar's mother Leopardstripe Tigerstar told me about her! The golden spotted tabby she-cat looked at me with a frown.

"You are treading a dangerous path young Tom, I also I know of your love for Firestar's daughter but one day you must choice: Power or Her. Goodbye, Hawkfrost. Hope Starclan lights your path,"

With that, the she-cat left and I was facing Tigerstar again as if nothing happen but it did I wondered about my plan to work with Tigerstar and still love Leafpaw….if I die now I will never leave this place and I will never see Leafpaw in Starclan….I choose….paws slammed into my side and I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leafpaw Pov

I was awakening from my sleep after a long day and all I wanted was to sleep but looks like Starclan has other plans. I see Spottedleaf looking at me with tear filled eyes, _its Hawkfrost I know it he been hurt or worse killed! _ My thoughts raced out of control I lay down on Starclan's soft grasses when Spottedleaf stroked me with her tail.

"Do not cry young one, your love is not dead….yet…. but remember that love might not be the strongest when there is a lie in the middle of it," "Hawkfrost loves you, Leafpaw but there is a darkness growing inside of him. Maybe you can change him and maybe you can't but I know that he douse love you, just watch your back and your clan. Rest now Leafpaw."

I yawned and closed my eyes again this time into sweet slumber.

Yowls filled my ears like bees; I awoke to see a massive Monster rolling in front of the thorn-tunnel before passing by leaving a wake of crushed plants and prey. I heard Firestar call for a Prey-Pick-Up; Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Brightheart went out to gather what prey they could find. I wanted to gather what herbs I could get but my mentor stopped me.

"Where are you going Leafpaw tonight is the half-moon and we must meet with Starclan; to find out about all these Twolegs?"

I gaze into Cinderpelt's blue eyes and I wondered what happen in her life. I wonder where Hawkfrost is I did not see him last night at the Meeting-Place. With my tail drooping I pad after my mentor when suddenly I feel pain in my belly I yowl out and fall to my side. I writhe in pain my tail thrashing to the left and the right. _What is wrong with me? I can feel my chest heaving as I fought for breathe. I felt sick…like I groomed my fur too much and gotten a hairball, but I didn't….what is wrong? _

I can see Cinderpelt rushing to my side with herbs in her mouth. I can see my vision fading to darkness.

When I open them I find that I'm in a dark and smelly forest. _Great Starclan! It reeks. _ I gaze at the tall mossy covered trees and I sniff the air taking in more of that stinky and dank air. Then I smell him! _Hawkfrost! Why is he here? _ I pad closer to his sweet scent when I see a massive dark brown tabby with burning amber eyes slapping my love on the shoulder. Drawing blood! I gathered my courage as well as my paws, racing to Tigerstar I slashed my claws down his sleek pelt. The dark tabby yowled and sliced a paw at me but I was too fast dodging it swiftly.

Tigerstar lunges at me but I move out of the way as I'm doing this he slashes my hind legs out from under myself and I fall to the ground.

"Too bad, Kittypet!" he snarled at me as he pinned me down I struggle but he digs in his claws, my heart races as they draw some blood. Then I hear Hawkfrost's yowl, "Let her go, Father!" I crane my neck and see him with all of his fur fluffed out and his ice-blue eyes hard and cold.

I feel Tigerstar freeze and then purr at this out burst from his _son? Hawkfrost is his son? So is he the full brother to Brambleclaw or half? _I cannot finish my rushing thoughts as I see Hawkfrost stalking to me and Tigerstar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXx Hawkfrost POV

"I said _leave her alone_," I snarled at him then I leapt high into the air my tail lashing for balance. I bowl him over in a cloud of cloudy dirt; with a cough I place a paw to his neck. "Never hurt a hair on her pelt, Tigerstar or the deal is off," I hiss into his flatted ear. _I hope Leafpaw did not hear that. _ I scratch his muzzle hard, making him yowl in pain. "That's right mange-brain fear me!" I yowl as he runs away. Turning to Leafpaw I can see the blood running down her shoulder as the blood run downs mine. "I-I… How did you get here inside this Dark Forest?" I can feel her puzzlement at my question.

_Don't be mad, my loves please don't. I can't live without you! I would tell you but you would not understand._ I look at her pretty pelt gleaming dully in the dim light of the D-F.

_'Try me Hawkfrost, I know what you are doing, you want power don't ya?' _

_Leafpaw! How can I hear you in my mind?_

_It was a gift I discovered just now, love._

_How much of me do you know Leafpaw? _

_"I know that Tigerstar is your father and that you want power but this way? Do you want us to be together forever or not? Leader yes but of all the clans no, goodbye Hawkfrost until you get your thoughts and plans together then I won't meet you anymore._

_Leafpaw no! Please don't leave me! I can't live without you! _

_"No Hawkfrost, your father tried to kill mine, goodbye."_

I watch as my love fades away as she wakes up, leaving a amused Tigerstar watching me with a smirk on his lips. I spit in his direction before waking up also my heart in peaces'.

I see that the sun is high in the sky when I open my eyes. My mind on Leafpaw, will she ever trust me again? Or love me? I find that I don't have the answer to those questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tallstar POV

I watch as my deputy Mudclaw paces back and forth under the dirt hill as I look down on him and the clan. "Cats of Windclan we must keep our ears and eyes open for Crowpaw and Twolegs, I saw where they had gone into Thunderclan land and I've seen them even closer to my clan's camp. I worry that they will take the prey of scare it away. I find that my clan is having a hard time as it is without those mousebrained monsters churning up the moorland. Weaselfur came up to me with a lashing tail, _what now you useless lump of fur? _ "Yes Weaselfur have you found any more trace of Crowpaw?" _or that mangy Hawkfrost? You know, Weaselfur if you had been more careful about that prey he would not have seen you, stupid fur ball, carry-on then._

I prick my ears as he rambled about more Twolegs and their monsters. _Yes I know that! Anything else of impenitent nature? _I shake my head at my senor warrior and he backs away.

Looking at the grasses blowing in the wind I feel like time is running out, I seek out my medicine cat to ask for guidance. I pad over to where I see Barkface sitting in the sun.

"Has Starclan spoken to you old friend?"

"No Tallstar, they have not; but I don't need a sign from Starclan telling us to move I can see it with my own eyes."

"Wise words, Barkface, I too see that,"

I pad away from my Medicine cat with a heavy heart, we must move.

That night in my dreams I see a monster eating the moorland and my clan running from them. I'm jolted awake from sleep with the stench of monsters in my muzzle.

_They have come! We must leave the moorland!_


	10. Chapter 9 Tallstar2 Forgive? Feathertail

Chapter 9 Tallstar Forgive? Feathertail

Tallstar PoV

The heat on my fur was unbearable as we ran from the night monsters, "Hurry my clan! To the Rabbit burrows!" I yowl as they stream past me in the panic of a lifetime. My paws fly over the moorland into the dark tunnels of the Rabbit Burrows that my clan in the past used as a training tool.

I feel my breathe rasp in my throat as we all huddle in the largest of the cavern. My sight goes and I lay down. The last thing I hear is that my deputy Mudclaw yowl my name as I lose a life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX (In Starclan

Bluestar looked down at the form of a tall black tom with a very long white tipped tail pad forward as his eighth life walked away and she nudged at the tom.

"Tallstar, awake old friend," she said with a cat frown.

Tallstar awoke and gasped, "I'm I dead now?"

"No Tallstar but you do only have one life left to life but that is no longer a point for the clans must move, for the Twolegs are tearing up the clans land and all must move or die,"

"I understand Bluestar, when the time is right I will approach the other clan leaders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX Tallstar PoV

I awaken to see that the clan wanted to know what had happened but when I look at Barkface he shakes his head. _I must lie then, Starclan forgive me! _ I have only lost my seventh life not my eighth but Starclan gives me very bad news: all the clans must leave or we will all die."

I only hope that the other clans will see it that way before it's too late.

I look at my clan, they where all thin but not too thin for a Windclan cat. We are Warriors we will survive!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXx Leafpaw PoV

I woke to find myself in Cinderpelt's den with my father and mother looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"How long have I been out," I asked my mentor with worried amber eyes.

She looked at me with a frown on her lips, "You did not make it to Mothermouth but neither did I; Leafpaw who is Hawkfrost? I know that he is Riverclan's new warrior but what is he to _you_? Hmm?"

I swallowed hard but I could not tell her that he was my soon to be mate or that Starclan said that is was okay for us to be together or so I thought. But now that I know that he wants power like Tigerstar…._Pools of Frost….Leafpaw_. _What was that? Spottedleaf did you just hear my thoughts?_

_"Yes my dear. Don't be afraid of Hawkfrost, it is you he loves; not, power…yet…for now be happy with him, please, it's okay you can tell them. Firstar knows of the new prophecy, goodbye."_

I knew that I had to tell them but I won't, not yet anyway. I smile at my parents then I looked down at my shoulder…Claw marks covered them! But how? _Tigerstar, he scratched me! _ I shake my head and gather my paws underneath myself. I stumble then charge out of the den to the Riverclan border, once there I sit on the border and cry.

I feel like my heart is tearing in two places, as I sit on the border, should I forgive him or not? I shake my head. I lie down and think.

Time passed and I realized that I was being silly; if Hawkfrost loves me then no Power crazed tom was going to change that! With this thought I march over the border and to Hawkfrost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkfrost PoV

I lay down with my head on my paws feeling pain in my heart, but I know what I want and that Leafpaw, Power can wait. I rise to my paws and rush out of camp ignoring the gasped of annoyance from my clan mates. "Hawkfrost where are you going?" _Mousedung! _ Mothwing was rushing after him, "What now Mothwing?" I growl low in my throat at her and she freezes and turns away. I smile to myself, "Fishbrain," I trot out of the camp and into the woods. I come to a low rise that gives me a good view of Thunderclan and I can see Leafpaw! _What? Why is she dashing into my land?_

With a purr I race to meet her.

We meet half way, more like we crashed into each other in a tangle of fur, tail and legs.

"Eafpaw, Get off!" my voice muffled by her fur in my face.

"Sorry but…." I look at her as she trailed off and untangled herself from me, to glare at whom? Me of course! The Fishbrained she-cat is glaring at me!

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"You better like me more than Power, Hawkfrost! And I mean it this is your one chance to get me back! Choice your next's words very _wisely_." She growls at me baring some of her teeth.

My mind was in a fog, I wanted power, yes but I want Leafpaw more! I can hear Tigerstar screech in my mind as I bury my muzzle into her chest fur, enjoying her sweet scent.

"You! my Love I want you!" I yowl to the sky! Then I hear paw-steps coming the direction that I ran from. I look to see Leopardstar and Firestar glaring at us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leafpaw PoV

Shock filled my pelt as he pressed his muzzle into my chest fur.

"You mean that Hawkfrost?" I ask warily looking into his handsome ice-blue eyes.

"I do, Leafpaw," he rasps my ear with his tongue and I lean against him.

A soft purr rises in my throat but is cut short at the arrival of my father and Riverclan's leader. I gulp and back away from Hawkfrost, who holds up a paw as if it was hurt.

"A thorn, in my paw, Leopardstar," he mews sheepishly. My whiskers twitch. And I turn around and low-and-behold I find a thorn, a long silver one. Poking it into my paw a get blood on it then spit it out in front of the leaders.

"I saw him limping, and I am a Medicine cat, you know!" I hiss. My pelt felt hot as I met Firestar's burning eyes.

Leopardstar glared at her warrior, "You snarled at a Medicine cat Hawkfrost your own sister! Why?" I watch ass Hawkfrost seemed to shrink under the harsh glare of his leader but my eyes were drawn back to Firestar who wanted his own answers.

"Let's go home Leafpaw," his voice was firm. I had no choice but to follow my leader, with one last look at my love I left but my mind and heart was in the stars.

_He loves me more than Power! Thanks be to Starclan!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX Feathertail PoV

Stormfur held his head high as I watched the tribe cats snarl at him for they thought he was the silver cat but I am and I know that the deathberries in the mouse won't work, I can feel it in my marrow that Sharptooth will be here soon and that the Blood trail set down by Talon is too late for even now I can hear the voices of Starclan.

The cats are in a frenzy of panic for Sharptooth has rushed into the cave and I can see that the clan cats have found hiding places except Crowpaw, my love. I see Sharptooth leap for him and I tell my brother that now I know.

"This is for me to do, I'm the cat in the Prophecy!" so I leap up onto the pointy stones that where on the ceiling, digging in my claws I dislodge it and it falls down along with me onto the Lion-Cat. I hear the death snarl of Sharptooth as I fall onto my back I can hear it crack my eyes roll into my head and know that I will die but then I see Crowpaw and I smile weakly as he nuzzles me.

"Think you have nine-lives, do you?... I saved you once, don't make me save you again," I cough up blood and I can feel it ooze out of my nose coating my whiskers. I wheeze in my last breath to speak more to Crowpaw. I tell him to go back and save the clans and that I will see him in Starclan. I give up my last breath and join Starclan. My heart is sad for I know that I have left the only tom I've ever loved but I know that we will see each-other in Starclan, happily in love with out the bonds of the code. For there are no boundaries in Starclan, so Crowpaw I will wait for you forever, my love. This is not the end of our love, we will meet again until then be happy, Crowpaw.


	11. Chapter 10 Hawkfrost LeafpawSquirrelpaw

A/N I have decided to change the timeline and some other things in the story. from here on out there will be lots of twist and turns that no one will see coming! i thank all who have reviewed and some of those have given a breathe of life back into this story for that i thank all. enjoy and drop a review! AF

Hawkfrost: im tired!

Leafpool: yea we where written about when AF was tired!

Spottedleaf: Spirit Stallion of the Cimmerron is the best horse movie! i want a sequel!

Chapter 10 Leafpaw Hawkfrost Squirrelpaw

Hawkfrost PoV

Dawn came to the forest, casting its soft glow over the water. I dragged my eyes open and frowned it was wet today wetter than I would have liked. _What am I? Thunderclan? _ I grin to myself and walk out the bushes that formed the warriors den. Perhaps I am? I shake my fur and dash into the heavy sprinkle that was forming into rain to the Fresh kill pile in hopes of a mouse and not fish. After I chose a nice looking mouse I gulp it down and make my way to the Thunderclan border there I wait for Leafpaw but she never shows. Then I hear a yowl and I race to the clearing of Fourtrees there I see Twolegs with strange contraptions that they placed down and put food inside them and left. I see Leafpaw walking to one with her tail raised high, she looks awfully skinny, but then I think we all do, my ribs poke me and I have sneaking my fresh kill to her when we meet just because I don't want to lose her.

I watch as she sniffs the cage and places a paw at a time inside the cage. Then all horror falls on my pelt as the door slams shut and I see her face so full of pain and misery. I start run to her when I see that she-cat Sorreltail rush to her friend's side; instead I slam on the brakes and turn away for I know I must not betray us or be seen by Sorreltail…I want to stop…but I don't.

As I get back to Riverclan's camp I see Leopardstar sitting in the center of the Camp with her head lowered in a sad poise. Quickly she leaped onto the high rock and called the clan together.

"Cats of Riverclan, I bring sad news, Mistyfoot is gone and at moonhigh I will appoint a new Deputy until she returns if she does,"

I feel Tigerstar's spirit next to me and I glance at the dark spirit and I feel that I will be deputy at last.

Moonhigh came quickly and I saw Leopardstar sit on the branch and call the meeting together.

"I Leopardstar, say the words before the body or wherever Mistyfoot is and pray that she hears and likes my choice. Hawkfrost will be Riverclan's new deputy!"

My heart is filled with pride as the calls from the clanmates reach my ears and I can hear Tigerstar in my mind telling how good I am. But I wish that Leafpaw was here or that I could tell her, but am sure that she will be fine. But then worry fills my heart and want to race out and try to save her but I can't I hope she can forgive me.

I fall asleep and awake in the Meadow with my father who was sitting in the tall prey filled grass but the mice were but images not prey.

"Greetings, my son and now Deputy of Riverclan, You are that much closer to your Destiny but do you still love that she-cat for if you do you cannot fulfill the Plan I have for you, my son. I have tried to contact Brambleclaw but he won't answer me for he is still in those wretched Tribe-Cats. But my son can be a leader does that path sound good? Or a path of unhappiness? For if you are leader then you can take Leafpaw as your mate as you will change the Warrior Code,"

My father's words sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine, to be leader and have Leafpaw as a mate!

"I accept the Path that you say, father, to have Leafpaw as a mate I will d_o anything_ Father,"

Tigerstar purred and dipped his head to me as an equal.

"Good my son,"

"When do we start?"

"Brambleclaw can be a leader also, and to have blood as future Leader to deal with as you please is good also. Let us wait until he returns, come back in a moon, my son. Goodbye." Tigerstar then vanished and I awoke with happiness in my heart. That is until I remember that Leafpaw gone and I wonder if I will see her again. Perhaps we could rule together!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX LEAFPAW POV

Oh why did I go into that metal thing? I hissed and yowled at the top of my lungs, stupid Twoleg. I sniff and find myself with other cats, I find scents that I know Cloudtail, Brightheart and Mistyfoot!

For the first time I got a good look at the place that I'm being held. A tall wall lined with dogs and cats all making racket.

"Why are all of the clan cats here? Brightheart, Cloudtail, Mistyfoot why are you here?" I asked loudly.

Cloudtail opened his eyes and yawned, "We were hunting when these Twolegs came and chased us into the retched Cages. I don't know how Mistyfoot got here but she was here when we got put inside."

"Starclan save us!" I whispered and then thought of Hawkfrost.

"Oh Hawkfrost I miss you!"

Leafpaw laid her head on her paws with a sigh, not noticing that Cloudtail was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

Seven sunrises later I try and reach Hawkfrost in my mind, "Can you hear me?" I send the mind thought to my love.

I wait and wait then I hear a purr in my mind and I know at once its Hawkfrost!

"_My love where are you?"_

"I'm being held by Twolegs! Mistyfoot is with me along with my clanmates Cloudtail and Brightheart!"

_"Can I save you? Can you get out by yourself? Oh Leafpaw I miss you so much! But guess what!"_

"What my love?"

_"I'm clan deputy! But if Mistyfoot comes back I will not so if you love me do me a big favor, please!"_

I block Hawkfrost from my mind could I do what he asks of me? I do not second guess my heart and knew that I would do **_anything for Hawkfrost! _**I reopen my mind to his and give him my reply.

"I will my darling tell me what do you want me to do?"

_"Kill or get rid of Mistyfoot! For if she comes back then I will lose you, and I __**won't let that happen!**_**" ** He snarled in my mind making me shudder but will happiness not fear!

"I-I can't!" my mind mew weak and sad for I do love him but _Kill? _

_"Cant or wont Leafpaw!" _

"Please I love you will all my heart, Hawkfrost but I can't kill a cat in cold blood and remember I m stuck in a cage! But when I get out I could try! But if I don't will you love me less? Please…. Suddenly the connection broke and I saw and heard yowling and one of the voices sounded like Graystripe! Cats rushed in side of the Twoleg thing and started to release cats!

I gave one last mind thought to Hawkfrost.

"I will try!"

Looking into the bars I see my sister, Squirrelpaw! And Graystripe rush in and undid the latches that held the doors shut!

"Get out all of you!" Graystripe yowls and then I'm free!

**_(A/N now we are in Dawn moving swiftly into Starlight,)_**

Dashing out of the den that moves I rush after Mistyfoot but first I roll in fox scent until I reek then I catch up with her. I pin her down and slash her flanks until her blood runs and she screams with pain, I'm doing this for Hawkfrost! I yowl in my mind! As my claws sank into her belly I tear out flesh and fur then after her bloods surges over my paws I flee knowing that she has no idea of who attacked her. Then I race after my clan mates but as I turn I see Graystripe trapped inside of the Monster and that monster is pulling away taking him with it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX Squirrelpaw pov

I looked at Brambleclaw with a sad look, we had fought and I went over to Ashfur and curled up beside him, for the night. I purr as Ashfur licks my ears and I wonder why I even like Brambleclaw, Ashfur never tries to protect me as much as Brambleclaw douse!

The sun shone on Sunningrocks as I awake to a light frost on the ground, I see my father talking with Brambleclaw and turn away but then I pad right back over to him and rubbed my tail down his back and purr. What can I meow! I like Brambleclaw with my heart! I love the shocked look on his face but then it turns cold and he stalks off leaving me standing with my fur on end like a pinecone!

I look at my father and he smiles. With a sniff I too stalk off I find a need to go and hunt solo so I go and when I get to the Riverclan border I see Mistyfoot lying on the ground looking very still! I sniff the wind and find the scent of a fox with a glance at Mistyfoot's throat or what it should have been now it's just an open and disgusting hole on the cat as is the one in her belly!

I race back into camp and almost crash into Leafpaw who smell oddly like fox or badger I can't tell but I don't care either. I gather my voice and yowl to my father.

"Mistyfoot is dead! I found her body by the river where they like to fish. I think a fox or a badger got her. Shall I go to Riverclan?"

Just then Mothwing runs into the camp. "Leafpaw, Cinderpelt, please come Mudfur is dying!"

I go with Leafpaw and Cinderpelt with the sad news of Mistyfoot's death.

I see Leafpaw rush over to Mudfur and Hawkfrost stands at her shoulder close so that their fur is touching but I don't bother about that I go right on to Leopardstar and tell her the news of Mistyfoot.

She gathers the clan and tells them of her passing. Then she shocks me by stating that Hawkfrost will now be permanent deputy as he was named as temporary in Mistyfoot's stead.

With that taken care of me and Leafpaw and Cinderpelt left Riverclan.

"How did Riverclan and Mothwing take Mistyfoot's passing?" Firestar asked calmly as I reported.

"They were shocked and sadden by both the deaths of Mudfur, Mistyfoot. But they named Hawkfrost as Deputy."

"That is interesting, you may go Squirrelpaw. Tomorrow all the clan leaders will meet at the Great-rock then we will leave the forest."

I leave him alone and go and curl up by Ashfur, he licks my ear and find myself wishing for a better home full of prey and no Twolegs as the clan takes a nap in the afternoon sun.


	12. Chapter 11 Leafpaw,lost lives, hawkfrost

A/N this was a stubborn chapter! also i have mild writer's block;(

Chapter 11 Leafpaw, lost lives, Hawkfrost,

Leafpaw padded into the forest intent on seeing Hawkfrost. But then Shadowclan's warrior Tawnypelt rushed inside the camp yowling that the Twolegs had brought the monster into the camp and they needed help.

We rushed into the Shadowclan land swiftly, I saw Hawkfrost coming from Riverclan with a patrol of warriors, and I see Squirrelpaw snarl at my mate and I curl my lip_. I will protect him at all costs._

I walk over top Hawkfrost and purr in his lovely dark-brown ear, "I've missed you," he nods but is focused on Tallstar and Firestar along with Blackstar. Suddenly Crowpaw rushes from the pack of Windclan warriors and charges up the path when Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw rush after him they pounce and he snarls that he whether be dead than with the living, poor tom. I see Squirrelpaw cuff him about the ear and Brambleclaw says: "You wish to join the ranks of Starclan than help save the livening? Your clanmates need you! Don't be a mousebrain!"

I turn away and nuzzle Hawkfrost, who blinks at me with warm looking eyes, "I love you, Leafpaw,"

Feeling my fur grow hot I step away from him but then I lean back into him taking comfort in his fur. Yes I'm being bold but no one is watching us anyway with Crowpaw and all.

I sigh as I watch all the warriors going into the Shadowclan camp they rush in and bring out all the kits and elders when I hear a painful yowl so I rush inside the camp to see my father losing a life! I rush to his side and I try to move the branch that has fallen on him.

"Father!" I cry I lean on him listening to his breathe as it rises and falls I know that he is okay that he just lost a life his sixth one at that.

Sometime later I saw him rise up and he looked at me with pain and sorrow in his green gaze then he dashed out as the monster finally came. I wonder what Starclan told him.

I race from the Shadowclan land in time to hear my father say that Blackstar says that he will join Thunderclan and Riverclan with Windclan to leave the Old Forest even though Midnight's sign has not come. All of the cats agreed to meet on the moorland to begin the Journey.

Hawkfrost pov

I love the way Leafpaw's fur pressed up against mine as we slept together for the first time. This was carefully planned for the clans where tired after leaving the forest to going to the mountains. I can still remember how we all rushed cross the muddy moorland after my half-brother and that mousebrained filly of a she-cat yowled to the sky they knew the way to go and it was over the mountains. Then we spent the night at a barn with this cat named Ravenpaw. Shadowclan almost stayed at the barn but that weakling leader Firestar persuaded them not to.

"You my darling are the Queen of evil!" I purr into Leafpaw's ear. She sighs and leans deeper into my fur and I think I hear her purr in agreement but I'm not sure.

As I sleep I wake up in the DF and I sigh more night training but wait there is nobody here! Just mist and shadows along with the usual dark trees. The fur along my spine tingles but I shake my fur and walk deeper into the DF when I realize that I don't want to be here anymore not right now so I force my eyes to open and when I do its dawn and time to move.

I walk over to Leopardstar and I see that she is already awake she nods at me and I call Riverclan together and gave out orders for hunting patrols to go with the other clans. My gaze fell on Leafpaw who was treating cats best she could. With a shake of my head I walked away from her and into the field by the Highstones. Once there I go into the hunting crouch. Drawing my body slowly over the prickly stubble left by the Twolegs, I taste the air for scent of prey. I find a mouse along with a plump dove and a vole. I take the dove to Leafpaw.

"Thank you Hawkfrost," she purrs I want to share the dove with her but her annoying sister comes up to her and they eat the dove. I sigh and leave her alone when I see Brambleclaw walk over to me and I almost faint from shock for I thought my father had come back from the dead!

"Brother, I'm glad to meet you!" he purrs and rubs his broad head along my chin. What the DF? "Half-Brother," I correct him. He steps back and I smirk at him before dashing off leaving him alone and looking positively stupid with his jaws hanging open. _Fool! Do you think I feel any kinship towards you?_

The days turned into weeks and on the sixteenth moonrise I see tall mountains_. I hate snow!_ With a hiss of annoyance I push into the bank of snow when I hear a mournful yowl. With a glance over this ledge that we all are walking on I see Russetfur struggling to hold onto that apprentice named Smokepaw she made a grab at him but he fell. Blackstar gripped the dark red she-cat in his powerful jaws and hauled her from the edge of the ledge. "He must love her,"

I see Leafpaw jump next and my heart hammered in my chest, thank Starclan she made it! Six other cats make the jump then it's my turn. I look down and see the cavern that took the Shadowclan cat; I look up to see Leafpaw watching me with worry in her light amber eyes. I back up a few paw steps then run and jump. I feel the wind rush past my fur, I straighten out my furry forelegs and gather my paws for the landing. I land in a tumble of paws and tail I roll to a stop and sit up smiling. Then I look over to the rest of the cats, I yowl aloud, "That was fun!" then with my tail raised proudly I stalk off to walk beside Leafpaw.


	13. chap12 Squirrelpaw Stormfur Hawkfrost

**Hawkfrost: sorry we are late but AF was being lazy also she had no ideal until after she re-reads some of the warriors NP books to help the plot-line. **

**Leafpool: yep things are moving now but still slowly:) we are now at the end of Dawn next chapters will be about Starlight.**

**ME: first happy thanksgiving! early as i bet nobody will be posting new chapters as for I i know that i wont. so much turkey! :) after i reach NP Sunset i will end Hawk's Love to start on the next set of chapter-slash- books**because** i found that i have so many ideals for this story I would need at least a thousand chapters! lol so sometime in the future there will be many sequels folling all the books until the last Hope and then perhaps a spin off with Leafpool's kits and there adventures. so yea give me thoughts and reviews! lets try not to over eat this holiday!:) enjoy the story. chapter 13 is being worked on.**

Chapter 12 Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Hawkfrost

Stormfur pov'

My heart raced as did my paws as I swept up the trail into the cave that took my sister's life but inside that dark cave was my love Brook Where Small Fish Swims or Brook for short. I shake the snow from my fur and gather a look for her. I find her with Stoneteller I want to go over to her but I stop I wanted her to come to me not the other way around. So I sat on my rump curling my tail around my front paws. But then she let out a mew of happiness and I thought that she had seen me but she raced past me toward Crowpaw!

"Oh Crowpaw, I've missed you!" her mew reached my ears and they burned with rejection. Then I see Squirrelpaw looking at me with sympathy in her kind green eyes and I look away, but my heart is torn. I get up and walk over to her and she looks at me with surprise but leans against me anyway.

I take comfort in her sweet smell like those roses that I found at the Twolegplace. If _we have kits….um did I just think that? Yes I did…I want to be mates with Squirrelpaw! I known of my feeling for her are as a crush but being with her now even for this briefest of moments I know that I want her…but will she have me? I've seen how she is with Brambleclaw…Ashfur…can get lost! _ I lean against her and I hear her purr as she twines her tail with mine. I wonder if she heard my thoughts just now. I walk away as the rest of the clancats come into the cave followed by Talon and Night. I see Tallstar leaning heavily on Mudclaw and Onewhisker. He seemed oblivious to all around him, his breathing labored and tired, I fear that he will join Starclan tonight. I wonder if Mudclaw will be a good leader. But that is not my place my place is beside Riverclan. But I can't shake Squirrelpaw from my mind as I gather with the Riverclan cats by Hawkfrost, whom I still cannot believe is deputy! I don't think Mistyfoot was killed by a fox as the scent had told but who really knows? I have my suspicions that Hawkfrost might be behind her death but I have no real prove, sadly.

With a sigh I greet him with respect and sit down next to Dawnflower, she flicks her tail about my ear in greeting.

"Long day, Stormfur?" asked Mosspelt as she sat down beside me. I lay down with my head on my paws in pain. My eyes roamed the cave until they found Brook again this time I stared at her with narrowed yellow eyes my blue-gray fur bristling with rejection.

"Stormfur…I ….." Brook broke off as I rose to meet her, my tail lashing, I raised a paw and swiped it crossed her muzzle! She rolled from the impact and blood sprayed form the gash in her cheek. I turn away when a bundle of gray-black fur collides with me and I go tumbling my claws finding no purchase on the wet stones. But I lash out anyway catching my attacker in the chest and another in the belly. The scent of my attacker was Crowpaw; I should have known he had his eye on Brook after Feathertail died they have the same color pelts and kind hearts. But he can have her! I don't like her anymore! Then I see Leopardstar stalking towards me with an angry look on her muzzle.

"Stormfur why did you attack that cat?" she was mad very mad, in fact furious! I stand tall I do not care anymore I want to be with Squirrelpaw instead, all-throughout the journey I've watched her and my feelings for her have grown.

I gather my courage and start to give an answer but my leader cut me off with a snarl.

"I'm shocked by your action! I fear that I will not have a warrior who is willing to attack other cats! From this day forth you are no longer a member of Riverclan!" With a gasp from the other clans I raced from the cave and into the snow, leaving them all behind, if I die then so be it!

Squirrelpaw Pov

I wonder why Stormfur left I look at Brambleclaw but he is looking at nothing his eyes closed. With a sigh I leave him and go out to see if I can find Stormfur. I knew that my fur grows hot when I'm with him I don't feel that way around Brambleclaw or Ashfur…why do I care? I give my dark ginger fur a lick before taking off to find Stormfur, Leafpaw and Hawkfrost follow me but then split off on their own not far from the cave.

I pick up his scent and I find him at Feathertail's grave with his lying down.

"Stormfur what just happened?" I ask softy as I crept closer to him and place my tail on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question Squirrelpaw?" I see the uncertainly in Stormfur's eyes.

"You may, my friend, speak freely," I respond.

He looks me dead in my green eyes and speaks.

"I like you –nay- I love you, will you be my mate?"

-Hawkfrost pov-

Leafpaw and I followed her sister after Stormfur was banished from the clan. I can't say that I will miss him for he is or was my rival for the deputyship but now that he is gone I can breathe easier. With my fur pressed up against Leafpaw I felt safe and in control, I know that the path that my father has laid before my paws will be hard but I will try for to become leader is at my paws!

"Hawkfrost I smell my sister I think we found her," Leafpaw's thought jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked into her light amber eyes with a smile and raced to where the scent was closest.

We rounded the corner with such speed that when we stopped we skidded into a rock! "Ouch!"

I hear Stormfur asking Squirrelpaw to be his mate….._what! Did I hear that right?_ I shake my head then "I hear my own forbidden mate's sharp intake of breathe. _I guess he asked her! I stifle a meow of laughter. This is like me and Leafpaw! Or is it not? _I perk my ears to hear my mate's sister reply.

"Stormfur I like you, yes I will be your mate only if you join Thunderclan, but you should know something…" she looked down at her paws, before looking back at the tom.

"Yes my dear?"

"I'm barren, I was born this way," she started to sob; Stormfur placed his tail on her heaving shoulder.

"we can find a kit or kits for you, or we can just enjoy the two of us, I don't' love you less, Squirrelpaw" he then pressed his body around her licking her ginger fur and in that moment I backed away with Leafpaw on my tail.

"Leafpaw will we have kits?" I ask her.

"Yes even Starclan wants us to have kits they told me as much," purring like one of those monsters I lean against her as we make it back to the cave with Stormfur and Squirrelpaw.

I stand beside Leafpaw as she watches her sister and Stormfur go and talk privately with Firestar. They twine tail and purr when I look back at them from grooming Leafpaw's pelt.

"So what did he say?" Leafpaw asked her sister.

"He said that Stormfur can live in ThunderClan!"

"That's awesome!"

I walked away from Leafpaw for I heard Stoneteller call all the cats to gather around the prey that the tribecats and the clancats had caught.

Tallstar wheezed a breath to call to Crowpaw about becoming a warrior. But Crowpaw stopped him saying that he wanted to be known as Crowfeather in honor of Feathertail. Tallstar told him that was a wise choice for had not the noble she-cat died then the clancats would be in trouble from the lion-cat.

That night we slept together me and Leafpaw and I wonder what she was dreaming about as she twitched and purred in her sweet, sweet slumber.

Days later the clans gathered on the edge of Tribe land.

"Crowfeather are you coming?" Tallstar asked but Crowfeather shook his head to the amazement of Windclan and the Chosen Cats he spoke up in low tones.

"No, Tallstar, I'm staying with Brook and the spirit of Feathertail, I-I love Brook now and I want to stay," with his head bowed he left the gathered cats to stand next to the Prey-hunter. Their tails twined in love, black on silver. Firestar gave the yowl and the clans moved on to the land beyond the Mountains.

"Hawkfrost, this is it! We are going to the Clans New Home!" Leafpaw voice held such excitement that I purred aloud, "Yes my darling we are!"


	14. Chapter 13 Starclan, Leafpaw, Hawkfrost

Chapter 13 Leafpaw Hawkfrost Starclan

Starclan pov

The wind in Starclan was warm as the Great Clan gathered around the Pool.

It was a happy time as they had found the new home of the clans. Spottedleaf looked worried as she saw Yellowfang looking in the Pool of Visions.

"There are dark times ahead for the warriors. One cat seeks power it has no pawhold for." "I see blood in the clan's future. _Before there is peace blood will spill blood and the lake will run red."_

Spottedleaf saw the blood like wave sweep across the Vision-Pool. "you are wrong Yellowfang, there are two cats who want power and only one can get it," with a troubled sigh the pretty she cat left the pool and went into the shadows.

Leafpaw pov

The clans where gathered at a small hill overlooking the lake that Spottedleaf had shown me, all the clans looked tired. There were four stumps on the hill. Firestar, Leopardstar and Mudclaw who stood in for Tallstar all stood on the Stumps.

"I hope that the clans can live here in peace," I prick my ears as I see my father speaking I want to hear him better without leaving the shade of the bush or Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost pressed against me I laid my tail on his back and drank in his sweet, sweet scent. I hear Onewhisker and Mudclaw exchanging yowls then I hear my father silence them with a loud caterwaul. Blackstar looked smug as he sat on the stump watching the Windclan cats.

"If Windclan has a problem with its leadership it should figure it out later. We must have patrols to scan the land for homes for us," Blackstar's deep meow filled the clearing, stopping the bickering of the Windclan Warriors.

"I want to start the clans in their new home by naming a new warrior," I see Firestar raise his head and scan the crowd of cats.

"Squirrelpaw are you ready to be a warrior?" a hush fell on the clans, at his words. The only sound at that moment was a squeal of delight from my sister. Mousebrain! I purr with happiness as she stands before the leaders with Stormfur beside her. His grey furs making it seem like ash against her dark ginger fur.

"I say these words before Starclan and the rest of the clans. Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do,"

"Then your new name shall be Squirrelflight,"

"Squirrelflight!"

"Squirrelflight!"

I realized then that Squirrelflight would be a very good warrior.

"Hawkfrost, darling, would you join Thunderclan for me?"

I feel him tense then a sigh and a rasp of his tongue on my ear then he leans down on the ground.

"I will, but not now, later, my love after I'm leader,"

"I will wait for you, forever, my Hawkfrost,"

With a contended sigh I leave him and go to Cinderpelt, but I turn to look back at Hawkfrost, alas he was gone to talk with his leader.

"Cinderpelt if the warriors are going to patrol the new land should not the medicine cats go as well?" I look into her dark blue eyes.

"Of course Leafpaw,"

I see her walk up to the leaders.

I want to be next to Hawkfrost but I can't risk being seen with him to many times. Or cats will talk.

I follow Cinderpelt as she walks up to Firestar and asks if the medicine cats can have a patrol of their own.

I look at my father and I realize that he is tired but happy to be in the new Land for the clans.

"You may, but take a warrior with you we do not yet know what dangers befall us here," with a deep sigh that ruffled my whiskers he licked the top of my head then bounded off to see Onewhisker. I race off to find a warrior and I wanted Hawkfrost but I was afraid that cats would start to talk like they have of Stormfur and my sister.

But in the end it was Hawkfrost who came with us.

xxxxxHawkfrost povxxxxxx

I walk with Leafpaw I don't care about the stares I know are sent at me and her. _I will flay anyone who gets the way of our love. I swear it by Starclan and if they don't like it then Mousedung on them!_

I feel a tail on my spine and smell Cinderpelt.

"Come Hawkfrost we are heading to the lake will you join us or stay here and catch butterflies in your fur?"

I leap after the Med Cats and scared up some prey I might have tried to catch but I was too intent on my mate.

Time passed and we stopped to look for herbs. Littlecloud

Stopped by a clump of water mint, "Good we found something to take back to the others," the small tom looked at me with a frown.

"I've seen you Hawkfrost the way you have been looking at Leafpaw, it is forbidden you know, what you think is that I won't tell well you are wrong, I will." The tom gave me a hard look and turned away from the plant, I looked for the others they were not in sight. I closed my ice blue eyes and lunged at Littlecloud I landed on his back, I buried my fangs deep into his neck. The blood gushed from the wound and flooded my mouth, I gagged but help on as the small tom fought for his life but was losing it fast. Finally he fell over and glanced at me with dying eyes that said.

_Why did you do this to me? You will pay one day for your treachery. _ Then the light faded from his eyes and I now had to deal with the dead Med-cat of Shadowclan. Sniffing the air could smell a faint badger scent so I dragged Littlecloud into the scent that was sprayed on the tall grass. Once he was covered in the rancid smell, I leapt into the river and washed he and the badger's scent from my fur.

I took a deep breath and yowled to alert the other.

"Great Starclan no oh please, no!" they came running and saw me standing by the dead body of Littlecloud.

I feigned a look a innocents but anger and sadness at the death of Littlecloud.

"I was hunting a little ways downstream, I was fishing when I heard a harsh yowl, but I came too late to save him. I'm sorry," I bow my head to my chest as Leafpaw leaned her tail on my flank, that moment made killing that cat worth it.

They gathered around Littlecloud and I backed away from his cooling body. I closed my eyes and found myself asleep but still aware of the other Med Cats they had laid down beside Littlecloud. When I opened them I saw my father grinning at me.

"Well do done son,"

"But it's not, Father, now Shadowclan has no Med-Cat, what will they do?" I ask as my father gets up and walks around me his tail twitching.

I wanted to wake up but I could not.

"You killed for Love my son that was very wise. You may go now I will see you after the clans have come to the new camps. Can't have my deputy of Riverclan tired, now can I?"

With shudder I woke to see Leafpaw staring at me with a puzzled look on her pretty face. "I'm fine, darling," I push myself to my paws and went to carry the dead cat back to the other.

We reached the four leaders just as Mudclaw came back from under the bush where Tallstar lay he took one look at the cat that I carried and gave the call to alert the other leaders.

"What has happened Hawkfrost?" Firestar asked with puzzlement in his green gaze. The three leaders but Mudclaw all had puzzlement. Only Mudclaw had amusement. This made me mad.

"Mudclaw, how can you laugh or chuckle or even smirk at the loss of life that has taken place here? What is wrong with you?" I spat my fur spiking. But it was his reply that floored all of us.

"I can because that weak cat did Shadowclan nothing. He should have died earlier and I am glad that he is dead!" the brown cat puffed out his chest but then Tallstar spoke up weakly.

"Mudclaw from this day forth you are no longer Deputy of Windclan. I say these words before Starclan, Weaselfur you will be Deputy of Windclan. If any of the warriors find you they are to kill you!" With a deep sigh Tallstar lay back down and went sleep as the cats gathered looked stunned.

Weaselfur leaped up to the stump but Mudclaw yowled out; and swiped down Weaselfur.

"Do you think I will back down so easily after many moons of acting as leader? Think again; weak warrior!" with a mighty hiss he launched himself on the ginger with white paws. They tumbled in a bundle of fur and claws. I leaped onto Mudclaw giving him a rake across the eye with a hiss he turned tail and ran away from the clans without a word. But I have a feeling that he will come back but when? Only Starclan will know.

Weaselfur looked up at the empty stump that once sat Mudclaw. With a gather of his powerful hindquarters the ginger-white tom leaped up onto the stump.

"Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar as well as Windclan: this is what I have to say that. I will be the best Deputy and when it's my turn to lead a good Leader." He bowed his head.

"Weaselfur!" came the call from the Windclan cats.

I was stunned at his choice but it was a good one. Mine and Leafpaw secret is safe for now. I purr with happiness.


	15. Chapter 14 Hawkfrost,Brambleclaw Leafpaw

happy new year folks i have plans to make this into a trilogy so let me know you guys want that:)

Chapter 14 Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw Leafpaw

Brambleclaw pov

We traveled deep into the new land. Swallowtail and Tornear stood guard as Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight fished in a small river.

"I'm glad that we haveChapter 14 Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw Leafpaw founds homes for Windclan and Riverclan, Shadowclan. Now I hope that we can find one for Thunderclan. I see Stormfur with Squirrelflight and my blood roars in my veins. How dare that Tom take my mate! We may have been friends on the journey but that is behind us all he will be my rival from now on or until I find a another she-cat. Or I will be a lonely cat. But if Firestar chooses me as the next deputy I will be the happiest cat in the world. But no he has to stay firm in his believe that Graystripe is still alive. I sink my long claws into the ground. I want to be Deputy so bad it takes my breath away!What is wrong with wanting to be deputy? I ask myself as we patrol the tall grasses when Squirrelflight- that foxdung of a she-cat who broke my heart- dashed past me chasing a skinny old vole. She leapt then a scream of pain reached the ears of the patrol and Stormfur dashed past me along with Swallowtail. I rushed forward with care not knowing what to find but not caring about the ginger-she-cat.

But I suppose I should thank her for finding us a home. Even if I hate her guts.

With a carefulpaw steps I located the entrance to the Stone-Hollow that is what I call it. Once inside of the stone walls I see that Squirrleflight might have found us a home. My scratches sting from that battle with those kittypet's as I crawled through the thorn-tunnel. The sight shocked me, tall grass and weeds filled the place and ….what? I looked harder at the walls of stone they were carved and gouged out only Twolegs could have done this! That dumb cat found us a home with markings of two-legs. "I do not like it here, it's too much like something Twolegs built, sorry," I storm past her and leave.

"Wait!Brambleclaw! Don't go and don't be so mean!" Stormfur dashed in front of me in a clumsily skid. I turn my burning amber eyes on him and he freezesnarrowing his own blue eyes. "Get out of my way, Stormfur, she-cat stealer!" with a hiss I lashed at him then leaped over his stunned body.

I want to rush out of the Hollow but then I slide to a stop as I realize that I was being mousebrained or a fool? I don't know which, but I look back at the gathered cats with my fur standing on end.

With a sigh I looked back at Squirrelflight and Stormfur; I meowed, "Your right Stormfur, Squirrelflight this will be a good place for us," they dipped their heads but whispered in each other's ears. Why do you whisper so much in my sight? I snort in disgust at them. I turn away from them to walk over to my sister.

Tawnypelt gave me cool look with narrowed green eyes.

"What?" I ask her with a frown.

"Get over yourself! Brother! She has found a mate, leave her alone, live your life!" with that she turned back to the scene of Squirrelflight and Stormfur. I've had just about enough of all these she-cats! With s faint hiss I storm away, but not far as I hear a cough and I turn to find Tornear gazing at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I know how you fill bro, Nightcloud won't give me the time of day or night!" he purrs at his own joke. I join in not to be rude. But I wish I could find a mate. If not then Power will have to console me.

"Now that we have found homes for all of us I think we should head back," I meow with glance at the others. They nod and we set out back to the lake to tell the leaders.

As we make our way into the forest with a purpose to our paws. I wanted to find Firestar and ask him about Greystripe. That tom must know it's no use for him not to have a deputy.

-Hawkfrost pov -

Weaselfur looked at me with one ear pricked to the forest and I turn my head to see Brambleclaw and the others coming forth with happy face well most of them, I could tell that something was bothering my _half-_ brother so I went over to him and find that his eyes are blazing like twin suns.

"Brambleclaw what is wrong?" I ask with fake concern in my voice, I really don't care but if I want to rule the land then this cat may help me do it. So I must stalk carefully.

The large tomcat looks at me with hatred and remorse in his eyes. Remorse for what I don't know. Then he spoke with a low growl.

"You ever loved before? Then had your heart broken?" this question froze me. I must be careful with my words.

"No,"

"Why not?" he asks

"Ever wanted to be Clanleader?"I say slyly

"More than you know," came whisper.

"Oh Good," I smile.

"You my Brother have come to the right cat," I purr knowing that this cat will be the key to my quest for power. But the dark brown tomcat narrowed his eyes at my words.

"Or stay lonely, Brambleclaw." I pad away from him leaving him speechless. My tail twitching from side to side as I move on to find Leafpaw she was sitting with her sister. And I must attend to Riverclan. I pad over Leopardstar with Mothwing by my side. I pause to sniff the air and I look into the shadows and I wonder if Tigerstar is happy with me. "Mothwing what will happen to Shadowclan now that Littlecloud is dead?" my sister looks at me with sadness in her amber eyes.

"They must find a cat who is willing to serve the clan or they will perish. But other Medicine cats will train the next cat if one is to be found dear brother," Mothwing purred as she left me as Leopardstar came forth.

"Cats of all Clans," Firestar's deep meow washing over the gathered cats.

"We have found homes for us all but yet to have found a Moonstone or a Gathering place. I say that we keep this clearing for a Gathering place until one can be found. Brambleclaw step up and tell us what you and the others found." I watch as the dark tabby tom leaped up onto the stumps.

He starts to speak.

"WE have found water for Riverclan, Leafy pines for Thunderclan; dark shade and russet pines for Shadowclan plus moorland for Windclan. There is plenty of land for all clans, with room to spare. That is all," with a flick of his tail Brambleclaw jumped down from the stump.

I close my eyes thinking of the old forest but then I shook myself for here was a chance for a new start. For now I can be with Leafpaw…. I hope.

Cats begin to gather to go into their new home; I wanted to say goodbye to Leafpaw but her sister and Cinderpelt where in the way. So I went to Brambleclaw.

"I wish, my brother that we could have hunted together but alas it was not to happen. Till the next Gathering," I dipped my head to the bewildered tom. Humph I turn from that dumb cat and I see Runningnose the very old Shadowclan medicine cat creep over to his clan mates, I feel bad for the old tom now he must care for his clanmates when they should be caring for him. Then I shake my head, that type of thought was foolish. Littlecloud would have told on us. That could not have happened. I will never let that happen if a thousand cats must die for my love of Leafpaw then so be it!

I follow my clan into the new land. Feeling proud to be a Riverclan cat I push ahead to follow in my leaders paws steps. We come to a small clearing a short paw steps from the lake. It is covered in tall reeds and marsh grass. All things a Riverclan cat would need for its home.

-Leafpaw-pov-

My sister seems sad and I have reason why she should be sad. I wonder why? I fall in step behind Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Birchkit bounced at their paws. I can't wait until I have kits. We come to a massive wall of stone filled with thistles and thorns. I sigh when I realize what was worrying my sister; she is worried the clan won't like the new home. Sure enough Dustpelt froze at the lip of the Hollow. "Squirrelflight, how do we get inside? How did you get inside?"

I feel my sister's embarrassment at the thought of telling how she got inside the stone hollow.

Brambleclaw snarled at Spiderpaw as the long-legged apprentice almost fell over the edge.

Squirrelflight leapt over and pinned the other cat down. "Mousebrain! Don't you ever stop and think!? I fell in! And that was at the lowest part this is not the easiest way in!" her fur was fluffed up and her tail twitched I stifled a purr, how many times had Dustpelt said the same to my sister? With that out of the way we moved from the highest point into a tunnel of thorns.

"So Squirrelflight do you really love Stormfur or is it Brambleclaw?" I ask her after we come inside of the walls of stone that are covered in thistles and thorns.

My sister looks at me with sad green eyes. I have never seen her so miserable even when she was fighting with Brambleclaw. Will my sister find love like I did?

She shakes her head at me then walks away to sit next to Stormfur. _Oh Hawkfrost, I wish us where not in separate clans! I wish Medicine cats could have mates. I miss you! _ With a yawn I wanted to close my eyes and sleep but I hear Mousefur complaining to Cinderpelt of a belly ache and I wonder why. I mean I knew that Mothwing was Riverclan's sole Medicine cat but surly she knew that the water was tainted by the dead rabbit. Even I knew that but I did not tell her because I was with Hawkfrost…. I am much to be blamed for this as she is.

Cinderpelt called me over to watch Mousefur and Goldenflower, as she went to talk with Firestar. I sit down but as soon as I get comfy Cinderpelt comes to me.

"Firestar said that we could travel to Windclan and I want you to go and ask Tallstar for herbs if they have any if not then Mousefur is in the paws of Starclan." The grey she cat limped away and I followed her to the border of the stream by the stepping stones with Windclan. _I wish it was Riverclan we where visiting._ Not wanting Cinderpelt to ask how I was I shook my pelt.

We waited for a patrol of Windclan cats. And waited then I see a cat and it's the new deputy Weaselfur.

"Weaselfur, we need to speak with Barkface," Cinderpelt meowed as she dipped her head. The ginger-white-pawed tom looked down at his paws before replying. "He is in Shadowclan helping them, I'm sorry,"

"That's quite fine, Weaselfur, how is Tallstar?" Cinderpelt asked as I sit in the grass with the scent of rabbit on the wind.

"My dear, you do not know that he is dying?" asked Weaselfur. _Why is Weaselfur being so nice to Cinderpelt? I want to know when it dawns on me perhaps he has a crush on her? _

"Tell him that if he needs anything that all he has to is call," Cinderpelt turns from the border and as she douse so she spots a clump of water mint. "Thanks are to Starclan," I breathe. We gather up as much as we can but leave enough on the plant for more uses.

We go back into camp when we see Mousefur lying in the middle of the clearing, all the cats sat around her. I race over to her and find that her fur was cold-ice cold, she was dead. I bow my head in grief then I look up at Cinderpelt with sad amber eyes.

"We were too late for her,"

"Oh Leafpaw she did not die of the tainted water she died from old age, the journey plus the water was too much," Cinderpelt placed her tail on my shoulder. _We have come to our new home but will it last? Death is not a good start for the new home. I sit down and tuck my paws under me, going to sleep._

_When I open my eyes I see Spottedleaf and she speaks to me swiftly._

_"Before there is Peace Blood will spill Blood and the lake will run red in Mud."_


	16. Chapter 15 Leafpool Hawkfrost

Chapter 15 Hawkfrost Leafpool

_ Leafpaw pov-_

_The water was red it lapped at my paws staining them. But the mud churned around them washing the blood away. All this blood? Where did it come from? I look up to Spottedleaf. Her pretty face twisted into a snarl; I want to ask her what is wrong but a dark growl is heard in my ear._

_"Blood spill blood and all the clans will fall to the darkness unless four becomes two to battle the Blood after the sky returns," _I turn from the dark voice to see a pair of amber eyes glare at me. I yowl and lash out my paw to catch whatever is glaring at me only to find it's Brambleclaw! What? I shake my head to clear it when I faint –what is with this? - And find myself back in Starclan with no blood.

I leap to my paw in anger, my tail lashing. "What is the meaning of this?" I yowl to the stars. No reply. Just the mewling of mournful cries of cats, I look at the scene before my eyes. A stream shining gleamed clear and inviting. I feel calm at the sight of the stream. I follow it till I come to a small pool once there I look up to see Spottedleaf and Littlecloud.

"Littlecloud why are you in Starclan?" I ask in shock.

Littlecloud frowns at me, "I'm dead Leafpaw, Hawkfrost killed me, and how can you love him? He is a killer. As are you!" I feel guilt creep into my paws and fur but I glared at Littlecloud, "I love him! I won't leave him! Tell me what of the pool?"

"Dear Leafpaw, that is the place for the leaders and the medicine cats to go, also Shadowclan will have a new medicine cat. Very soon in fact." Littlecloud bowed his head as Bluestar stepped forth, "Leafpaw your love of Hawkfrost his caused some problems in Starclan. Mostly Thunder and River don't want this union to happen. Wind and Shadow don't care, but Starclan is divided on this. Tread careful paws, Leafpaw, as your heart will make you make choices that could end the clans forever. Or make them last on infinitely. Go now tell the other Medicine cats of the Pool."

My vision cleared and I opened them to see Hawkfrost standing over me, what? I glance at Brambleclaw then to Firestar. The leader glanced at me with puzzlement as I looked at my love with wide eyes. A purr formed in my throat as I walked up to him and pressed against him. Not caring if they saw me show affection. "Hawkfrost what are you doing here?" he dipped his head and rubbed my jaw swiftly before replying.

"I came to ask if you and Cinderpelt would mind a warrior tagging along, Mothwing said sure but I had to ask the other cats, I need to speak with Starclan. Can I come?" he looked at me with love and happiness in his ice-blue eyes. But I feel hurt. And I wonder if we will get caught because I planned to walk very slowly next to him and savoring each moment with him.

At that moment Cinderpelt came up to us and dismissed my father who was looking puzzled and Brambleclaw who just looked angry.

"It's time to go, Leafpaw, Hawkfrost if you are coming then follow."

As we all walked to the new moonstone Barkface and Mothwing bounded up with us along with a creamy she-cat. "Who is this?" Leafpaw asked with her eyes wide as she saw Runningnose limping behind the cat. His bleary eyes where runny as well as his muzzle. "She wants to be a Medicine cat for Shadowclan. Her name is Daisypaw; she came from the two-leg nest by the horses. If you must know Starclan spoke to her and showed her the way here." I nod my head and look at Hawkfrost. HIS fur a silver sheen in the half-moon-light, I realized in this moment I do not want to be a Medicine cat, not at all.

The pool shined in the moonlight as we made our way down to it. I felt Hawkfrost fur bristle ling at the sight of pool. We all stood around the pool, Barkface looked at us, with a smile.

"let us give thanks to Starclan, for this new land." He then stepped from to the pool. Cinderpelt looked around at the gathered cats.

"Cats of all clans, I wish to appoint a new Medicine cat, Leafpaw step forth, please."

Leafpaw came forth her head and tail erect with awe and happiness. Cinderpelt let out a meow of laughter; "did you think I had to die first for you to become a full Medicine cat?"

Leafpaw hung her head slight as she confirmed a yes in the eyes of the other cats.

"I, Cinderpelt, Medicine cat of Thunderclan. Call on Starclan to look on this young cat, guide her many paw prints in her life. Do you Leafpaw promise to stand apart from clan and Clan rivalry to do your duty and care for your clan?"

"I do,"

"Then your new name is now Leafpool, may you find peace and long life." Cinderpelt backed away from the newly named Cat. The rest of the night was a blurry for I was spending all night patrolling Starclan with Hawkfrost.

******Hawkfrost********

I drink from the pool and awake in Starclan. Wait Starclan? Oh well. I get to my paws swiftly and start to look for my mate.

Tall green grass tickled my muzzle as I looked and sniffed for Leafpool.

"Leafpool, where are you?" a purr sounded close to my ear and I turned to look but was thrown onto my back by a tortoiseshell-she-cat! The cat pinned me down with a growl; she has a scent I do not know.

"Hawkfrost, why have you come? You have darkness in your heart. It is clouding you…..give up Tigerstar's version of Power and you will have Starclan's entire Blessing for your love of Leafpool. What do you say,?" Spottedleaf got off of him, awaiting his reply.

Hawkfrost glanced at his paws, his gaze thoughtful. He seemed to think about it then he dipped his head, "Do you mean that? Or is this a trick of Starclan?" he hissed his blue eyes icy.

"Hawkfrost, I found you!" I turn to see the love of my life bound up to me her tail lashing in happiness.

_"It's true, Hawkfrost, choose," _then Spottedleaf left me before Leafpool came up and rubbed her jaw against my shoulder, her sweet herbal scent filled my muzzle like a perfume. _I must choose my path…one of dark power or a pawfull of tumbling kits and a mate? Or take charge of a clan with Leafpool by my side? I want Leafpool, power can wait for now. _

Suddenly, more star cats came down and surrounded us, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and even Littlecloud just to name the ones I have heard of, they stood around us.

"Young Hawkfrost we have seen you struggle with the Ambition of Power and you have passed your tests. Kits that you sire with Leafpool will be granted without punishment and you will be a clan leader when the time is right," I feel Leafpool press against me as we hear those words from Starclan warmed my soul.

"WE need you to back into your fathers forest, Hawkfrost, be a spy for Starclan, we won't hold it against you or your mate."

A tall silver tomcat with burning green eyes came forth to stand in front of me and Leafpool. "My Name is Silverfang; I am one of the oldest cats that live here and I have be watching you, Leafpool please leave, Hawkfrost will find you when we are done, thank-you," I stiffen as Leafpool walked away and Silverstream I turn to look after her but Silverfang hissed in my face and the other cats disappeared.

"If you agree to spy on the Dark Forest and act as if you believe it all then you Hawkfrost will lead a clan." Silverfang looked me in the eye awaiting my reply.

I bowed my head, "Yes I will agree." My paws felt shaky with relieve as I sprang away from the tom and raced after Leafpool.

Xxxxx TIGERSTAR AND BRAMBLECLAW XXXXX

THE Darkness covered the pale forest as the dark tabby tom paced beside the Night-Pool, his tail lashing into the pale yellow ferns.

"Father, I see that Hawkfrost has not shown for three nights, what we should do?" asked the warrior to the former clan leader. Tigerstar looked thoughtful as he replied.

"We do nothing until the time has come for the Great Plan to come forth, my son. Let's train before dawn is upon us."

The two cats sparred and dodged each other in a mock battle. Brambleclaw reared on his hind legs his belly drenched in blood, his amber eyes wild and crazy, with enraged yowl he launched himself at his father bowling him over in a cloud of hazy dust. Tigerstar rolled with the impact and clawed more fur from his son's belly but then Brambleclaw dropped his weight onto his father he heard the breathe leave his father body and he sprang off of him. Tigerstar coughed twice then he rose to his blood stained paws.

"Good job son,"

"Thanks, I will be a Clanleader one day and I will need all this training to over throw that weakling Firestar! I feel no loyalty to him after his ginger daughter broke my heart for that Riverclaner! I will destroy them and their memory!" the dark tabby tom spat onto the ground and his ear twitched to the sound of his father purr.

"I trained you well my son; you have Hate in your heart which will make you a better leader then that mousebrained one! Go home and come back, night after next you deserve a break my wonderful son."

Brambleclaw awoke to a pale blue sky streaked with pink and red of the morning sun. Hate burned in his heart as he saw Squirrelflight sitting with Stormfur, he shook his head and started to clean the blood from his belly fur plotting their demise, all of Firestar's kin and wife.

Xxxxx Twolegplace old forest xxxxxxxxxxx

The cats looked scared as they laid the precious few pieces of prey that they had caught down in front of a massive red-black tom named Darkus, leader of this large group of cats. Darkus looked at the small prey of mice and two birds. _There must be more food else ware! I will find it!_

_My mother told me the tales of the mighty cat Scourge the cat who failed to take the forest before the humans turned it to rubble with their stinking houses and Thunderpaths, I remember a ginger cat from Mother's Tales he was called Firestar and he killed my uncle for that he will pay! Those cats might have left this forest but I will gather my clan and hunt them down and take their land! _

_"Frostsnake, come here!" _ I called for my first Deputy a snow white she-cat with green eyes.

The she-cat came forth and bowed to her leader.

"You called my Leader?" Frostsnake asked softly.

Darkus looked at her with purple-black eyes, "yes I have. So tell me what of our clan, my love? Can we hunt down those mangy forest cats?" he licked his black lips as he awaited her reply.

"We are ready but it will take time perhaps almost four moon to reach the Lake or wherever they have moved."

Darkus rasped his tongue over her white ear, "that's all I need we move out at sun high of the next day. Now go get more prey for we all will feast tonight!"

_I will have my revenge!_

_*****Echosong*****_

I twitched in my sleep my dreams covered in Blood. I jerk awake so see Starclan looking down at me. "Leafstar?" I call then I see my old leader step forth from the star cats.

"Echosong I bring sad news. Skyclan will have to fight blood or be destroyed unless they seek the clans help by the lake. Please move the clan to the Lake there is land there for us to take our place once more by the Warriorcats. Tell them that the Lake is the new home of Skyclan. Also you must take a young cat to take your place soon. That is all. Starclan is with you in all things remember that. We will send warnings soon; get the clan ready to leave before newleaf."

I awake and I dashed up the rocks to Cherrystar's den.

"Cherrystar I have word from Starclan there is to be a battle that we cannot fight or like with the first Skyclan we will fall. Leafstar said we must leave the gorge and go to the lake."

My leader looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she grows tired of leadership but she is a good leader.

"Very well we leave in two sunrises," cherrystar mewed softly.

a/n Hello, have been a while since last update sorry life is busy right now and writer's block not helping much. I will see this story and its sequels through until the very end. hope all who read this will like it and let me know. thanks AF


	17. Chapter 16 Cherrystar Leafpool Firestar

Chapter 16 Cherrystar Leafpool Firestar

Leafpool

It has been four sunrises and in every spare moment I'm with Hawkfrost in the Glade between River and Thunder's lands. I want to have kits now but Hawkfrost wants to wait until he is leader or he might step down and join Thunderclan. I want him to live with me. But will he? I shake my head as I sit down in the tall cool grasses awaiting his arrival.

Soon I saw him and he looked very happy, "Hawkfrost, why are you so happy today?" He sat down beside me pressing his slightly damp fur against mine.

"I'm happy to just be with you, Leafpool." He rumbled softly in my ear. I purr and lick his shoulder.

"When will you join me?" I ask him as we twine tails.

"When the time is right and this is not the time, when I step down then it will be time. I rather be leader of your clan then mine, because you my dear will be at my side."

"Oh Hawkfrost, you leader of my clan?" I tell him as closes his ice-blue eyes with a frown.

I want to think of that but right now I hear something moving in the grass. I sniff the air and to my horror I scented Brambleclaw! Along with Firestar and Sandstorm!

"I think we have been caught, my Love," I sat down with my tail wrapped around my paws. Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, His fur rising on his shoulders. _Starclan approves of this union but will my father? _

"I will join Riverclan if I get casted out, Hawkfrost." I say just as Firestar and his wife along with Brambleclaw in the back. "I would have it not any other way; for I want you to be by my side always." He places his tail on my bristling shoulders as my father comes into view.

We stand shoulder to shoulder heads held high as Brambleclaw stepped forth with a smirk on his muzzle. Ice flooded my veins as he spoke.

"So you see Firestar I have found her scent mixed with that of Hawkfrost many times but now I have found them together! She is in love! She broke the code! Cast her out!" _is that froth on his lips?_ I stand tall beside Hawkfrost; he flattened his ears at his half brother.

"Leafpool do you deny it?" my father glared at me with cold green eyes. I narrowed my amber eyes at my father. "I love him yes but you must talk to Starclan for it is them who want us to be-together."

Firestar sat down wrapping his tail around his front paws. "I see." he said with his eyes closed.

Sandstorm looked sad and depressed. Then she spoke softly to her daughter "Why?" "You really want to throw away your calling as a Medicine cat?" Leafpool snarled in her mother's face; "I don't care, Starclan wants this to happen! Also it's true I do love Hawkfrost!"

Brambleclaw lashed his tail, he launched himself at Hawkfrost!

"Brambleclaw stop this at once! Leave him alone!" Leafpool cried and launched herself at him, claws outstretched to tare flesh!

Brambleclaw lashed out with a strong upper paw slice. The claw cut her cheek and neck! This angered Hawkfrost. "Don't you hurt my love!"

Firestar batted Brambleclaw away from his daughter. " Do not attack my daughter but Brambleclaw you are right, Leafpool you are here by not a member of Thunderclan you have been exiled and if I see you on my land you will be killed!" with that Firestar turned from his daughter and left. Brambleclaw locked eyes with his half brother, _"I will see that Tigerstar's Great Plan will not fail. I will be a Leader of all Clans!"_ with that he backed from Hawkfrost his tail held high.

Sandstorm licked her daughter's ear. But she left without a word.

Leafpool shuddered, a vacant look in her amber eyes. Blood trickled down her cheek but the fur was flattened on her neck. "Hawkfrost, will you stay by my side even when you spy on your father?" she looked up at him with love lust and fear in her eyes.

He looked at her for a long time before giving his reply.

"Always Leafpool! But how did you know what Silverfang and I talked about?" he asked his ice-blue eyes wide with shock.

"I overheard and plus you are my mate and I want to help. I'm no longer a medicine cat now." she hung her head low in defeat.

"Come let's go to Riverclan," Hawkfrost flicked his tail playfully. Together they trekked around the lake to Riverclan.

(Hawkfrost pov)

I hate my half-brother he crushed my mate's life calling, he will pay, I may be deputy but it's up to Leopardstar to decide what happens. I hope that she will let her stay. We came to the camp; I met Reedwhisker at the tunnel of rushes. I see his eyes widen at the sight of Leafpool, I narrow my eyes at him and backed away. Sometimes I feel bad for the death of his mother Mistyfoot but I know that when I'm leader he might be my deputy. I see Mothwing tending to my leader. My sis looked up in shock at Leafpool, "she was exiled," is all I say at the moment. My leader stirs from her slumber.

"Why has she been exiled?" Leopardstar asked as she sat up.

My fur prickles as I swallow, "Leafpool is my mate, and we were caught by her father and my half-brother. He is hurt that Leafpool's sister chose another Tom over him so he ambushed us, and had Leafpool exiled." "can she stay?" silence greeted my words, Leafpool pressed against me awaiting her fate.

Leopardstar spoke after a few heartbeats went by: "she may stay as a guest until Mothwing hears from Starclan about her true fate."

I nod and take Leafpool with me to the warriors den. At last we can meet and not feel ashamed. Or cast out of a clan we love. I purr with happiness but then I look at Leafpool. "Are you mad?"

"Dear Hawkfrost I love you and I know that Starclan approves of us but being castes out of my Homeclan still hurts." I press my fur against her body rasping my tongue along her body, calming her, "don't worry I will protect you no matter what. My love you are my life and my soul."

{Leafpool pov}

That night I dreamed and Spottedleaf came to me and said something odd. "Code is only words; you can still heal cats and talk with us, darling, even if you fight. For you have a destiny unlike any medicine cat before you, be brave." I purr in my sleep and snuggle deep into Hawkfrost's soft fur.

(Cherrystar}

It was dawn of the day that we are to leave and I hope that we can make it before this Bloodclan can find us. I sight my deputy Waspwhisker coming to me his tail flicking madly. I sit down with my tail wrapped around my front paws.

"The clan is ready," he said with a dip of his head. "Good I will give the call to move out." He turned and went to his mate, a golden tabby she-cat named Whisperfang.

I looked at the cats gathered at the entrance,

"I have received a sign from Starclan about this Bloodclan; they are very evil and bloodthirsty they will drive us out or worse kill us all!

"Cats of Skyclan: once again we are forced out of our home and now we must return to the Four Clans once more and take our place once again among them!"

The clan looked at each other with lashing tails and flattened ears. I can feel their hurt and anger, this was their only home and now they are to leave it. But I for one do not want to meet this Darkus or Bloodclan it's self. I remember the story that Firestar told and how that cat Scourge killed a lot of cats. I flicked my tail, and we left the gorge.

*****Time skip****

We reached the old forest of the clans as we went to the Highstones that Spottedleaf told Echosong about, after that we are to head to the mountains.

We reach the Highstones or more like where they were once. Now the massive stones are a pile of small rocks. The night air was warm to our fur, I looked at the queens and I was thankful that all of them where not due yet.

Once for in my life I was oddly happy.

More time passed and now in the eve of a new moon we reach the mountains.

I want to move on to the forest but the tribe wants us to stay I guess that won't hurt for a while. Yes we will stay until the next gathering, a time of peace for the clans, which is when we will show ourselves.

(Firestar)

I return to the clan with Sandstorm and Brambleclaw after Leafpool's Betrayal, and I find myself looking into Squirrelflight's cold green eyes as I must say what I don't want too.

I leap onto the high rock with a heavy heart know the outrage that will befall me and Sandstorm.

My tail lay limp behind me, sandstorm blinked up at me

And so I began.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Cinderpelt, I have grave news, Leafpool has betrayed us; Brambleclaw found them this morning and brought it to mine and Sandstorm. It is with a heavy heart that I say that Leafpool as be exiled from Thunderclan and is now in Riverclan with….. Hawkfrost."

Gasps of shock filled the stone hollow and a sob came from Cinderpelt.

Then I see Brambleclaw sitting next to Ashfur, he looked happy but then Ashfur said something and he hissed and left gray warrior.

"Firestar there will be Medicine cat Apprentice to take me my place. I must speak to Starclan tonight." With that Cinderpelt rose to her grey paws and limped out of the stone hollow head down, tail dragging.

"We are now weak now or ever, this is a small tragedy that we will overcome. And its time I appoint a deputy.

"I say these words before Starclan that they may approve of my choice.

"Brambleclaw will the new deputy, for it was he who opened my eyes to the truth of the clan."

Shocked silence greeted my words but I was in too much pain to care. I leaped off of the high rock and stumbled into my den. Once there I lay down and went to sleep.

****Tigerstar*****

I looked into the darkness of the forest sniffing the air, my tail wrapped around my back paws as I awaited the arrival Brambleclaw. Hawkfrost has been absent for a while now.

The golden glow filled the forest. And I knew that he had come.

"Father I'm now the deputy of Thunderclan!" He said his amber eyes so much like my own gleamed.

"My son you are better than Hawkfrost and I want to you to do what I could not: Kill Firestar and purge Thunderclan of weaklings and Kittypets!"

"I will father! I swear it!"

"Good Son, use these times to crush Firestar oh but make it painful make him cry for mercy and give him no quarter!"

"Now my son goes to sleep for you will need your rest to avenge my death!"

***Brambleclaw****

I feel so happy, I see how crushed Squirrelflight looks as she presses into Stormfur and then I notice how round her belly looks. I stare at her feeling evil glee rise inside me, more kittypet's to kill! No I will crush all of bloodline of Firestar in this clan! Yes it will be glorious! The blood will fill my mouth and clot my claws and I will relish it. I licked my lips at the thought of her and her kits blood on my lips.

With that I lay my head back on my paws and go to sleep.

I awoke early to talk to Firestar and to check his mental health. I heard that my father's treachery shattered Bluestar and I hope that his daughter's incompliance to the Medicine Code will shatter him.

Brambleclaw walked into Firestar seeing the leader curled up on his nest his fiery green eyes dull and weak. The dark tabby smiled, "Firestar, the gathering is in three days. and-" he broke off as Firestar raised his head, to speak.

"You decide who will come and who will stay, now go away, please." Brambleclaw dipped his head and backed out of the den.

_ Just as planned father! Soon very soon Thunderclan will fall into my capable paws. _

Yes this was great!. Brambleclaw sat back on the high rock after sending out and planning the patrols feeling very smug.

A/N Hello dear faithful readers. I'm back into writing now after having a hard time find what to do with this story and chapter but I now I have a plan and that plan is a trilogy of sorts. :) this book has about four chaps left until I start on the next book. i hope that all that liked this story are still here:) also it may take a while or another month as life is well life, ya'know:) until I get started on Book 2 in Hawk's Love. So be patient it will all work out for I refuse to let this plot and it's book set fail. it may take awhile or it will take a year but I will finish what I start. so who is with me? keep reading darlings:) also who watched the Kentucky Derby? any horse fans out there? :)


	18. chapter 17 squirrelflight leafpool dark

a/n hello my dear, dear readers, a month since last update? wow time fly's :) enjoy and may your summers be happy:)

Chapter 17 Darkus Squirrelflight Leafpool

****Darkus***

I rip into the prey that my warriors have caught but then I see my mate whose belly is starting to round with my kits, waddled over and I push my prey to her and get a mouse for myself.

"Frostsnake, dear how are you?" I purr to her and look into her pretty green eyes. She looked up at me, her eyes narrowed, "Why are you asking about my health? You never did before." With that she took her piece of prey and went to the other she-mothers where gathered. I snorted and stalked off to call Bloodclan together.

"Let all cats old enough to kill come forth and hear my words," cats gathered around the small stump on which I found to address the clan.

"Today we are close on the trail of those pesky clan cats and soon we shall over take then and kill all." "Now I need to appoint a new Deputy as Frostsnake is expecting my kits. I saw these words before the spirit of Scourge that he may hear and approve of my choice. Swiftsong will be the next deputy until Frostsnake can resume. Let's march." With that Darkus leaped from the stump and headed further down the trail past the piles of stone that are lying about.

_Bloodclan was once feared by the cats in twolegplace then in the forest until Firestar killed off the leader. Once more I will make Bloodclan great and feared, once more!_

Darkus licked his lips, "Swiftsong, come here,"

A dark brown-white tom came bounding over with his white ears flat in submission.

"You call?" he asked sitting down; he wilted as he gazed into the other tom's purple eyes.

"I want you to speak with Scourge tonight and ask him if we are still following the right path,"

I smiled as he shuddered at my request, yes Scourge was to be feared even in death but soon if all went to plan he would be coming back to life. Darkus licked his lips as he kept walking past the turn in the dirt and Thunderpaths that where crumbled, he hissed as the grit and crime got stuck in his pads.

_Soon we will reach the clans and then the Reign of Blood can begin!_

_****Swiftsong*****_

_ I hate this clan, but I must do what I can to gather information to give to the clans after I defect from this DarkForest hole. Yes I will be a good warrior. _ With these thoughts Swiftsong closed his eyes after they had traveled far for that day.

Swiftsong gasped aloud in his sleep as he reached the Dark Plain on which Scourge resides. The small black tom cat sat on a bone pile with his tail curled over his back.

"Welcome, Swiftsong, let's get to the point now shall we?" his voice squeaked.

Swiftsong gulped but nodded. Ice blue eyes met light green.

"You can tell Darkus that it is still many days travel over the mountains then you will reach the Clans." With that scourge began to fade and Swiftsong awoke. To his relieve he found it was still dark so he curled back up and went back into a deep sleep with no dreams.

****Squirrelflight****

My belly feels odd, big and uncomfortable. I press into Stormfur, and I feel him press back. Slowly I rise to my paws and I know that I will have to face Cinderpelt but I don't want to. _Why Leafpool? Could I have helped you? I_ shake my head and yawn. She walked out of the warrior's den with slow steps.

"Squirrelflight, what brings you to my den?" Cinderpelt growled as she woke up with a yawn, her tail-tip flicking.

"Um… I haven't been feeling well lately to be honest," the ginger she- cat blinked her dark green eyes.

Cinderpelt sniffed her and prodded her gently before giving her the news.

"You're expecting two kittens, I think, but can't tell for sure, congratulations," with that Cinderpelt dismissed her.

Squirrelflight leaped around the clearing with happiness, her tail curled around her back.

She went inside the warrior den to tell Stormfur the good news. As she went to the grey warrior, a dark tabby one stepped into her path with narrowed eyes.

"Brambleclaw, what do you want? I told you a moon ago we are through, we have nothing!" she flattened her ears. Her tail tip twitching with uneasiness her fur prickled, as the dark warrior growled before speaking.

"You're wrong Squirrelflight you still have my heart, and I want it back!" he sneered at her before pushing past her to do his deputy duties. Shaken Squirrelflight licked her chest fur and smoothed the rest of her ruffled pelt.

_ I have to tell Stormfur, _she nuzzled her mate. Stormfur opened his golden eyes, he licked her muzzle.

"Stormfur, I…. I am…." She broke off as Stormfur pressed against her, covering her ginger pelt in licks of love.

"Don't speak darling, theses Kits will be wonderful!"

Stormfur pressed against Squirrelflight, rubbing his tail along her flank, as she purred in happiness.

Later that same day Brambleclaw placed Stormfur on the Windclan border patrol. Squirrelflight paced around the camp wondering if she should tell her father. Soon she saw him, she was shocked! His frame looked very bony and his brilliant green eyes dull and weak.

"Father, what is wrong!"

"I have failed!" he growled, "Brambleclaw told me of Leafpool's disgrace but I refused to believe it until now. Now we must act! If we must bring war to the clans then I shall! I want to bring Leafpool back before she….." he broke off in a fit of coughing. That's when Squirrelflight noticed that his eyes and nose seemed gummy and crusty, _Oh Starclan no! Firestar was sick!_

The ginger-she cat dashed from the den, her good news forgotten in the wake of her father's illness.

****Leafpool/Hawkfrost poV*****

I opened my eyes to the sun that was warm on my fur, with a yawn I stood up. I looked around to find that most of the Riverclan warriors where gone from the den.

Starclan! I over slept, some deputy I make!

I lash my tail as Leopardstar comes forth to call the clan, she smirks in my direction. My fur bristles slightly and I don't like what might happen.

I went over to Leafpool and sat down beside her, whatever happens I want to be by her side.

"Cats of Riverclan, as you know, we now have Thunderclan's Medicine cat in our clan and I wish for her to work with Mothwing as we have a valuable new member of the clan. So we will treat Leafpool as one of our own. Clan dismissed!"

I shake my fur and lick Leafpool on her muzzle and twine my tail with hers, breathing in her sweet scent.

I turn from her with a heavy heart for I wanted to spend the whole day with her, but being deputy is a job I must do. Besides its one paw step from leader. I smile…. Being leader!

I sent out the sunhigh patrol and ordered the sunset one now I worked on the hunting patrols. Now I have time for my love.

****Leafpool*****

The day was drawing to a close as Hawkfrost and Leafpool came from the Shadowclan Border with Mallow in their jaws. Leafpool was purring with happiness to just be by Hawkfrost's side.

"So will you speak with Brambleclaw in the DarkForest?" she mewed softly, as they crouched by a small pool that flowed from the river, setting down the mallow so that they could drink.

Hawkfrost looked at her with soft blue-eyes nothing icy about those gorgeous eyes now!

"Yes I must for now I'm sure that my half-brother is deputy no doubt. I don't want to go to the DarkForest anymore,"

I look at him as we back a paw-length from the water and sit still by the edge gazing into the clear water. Heart heavy I know that I can still be a med-Cat it just feels wrong. With a shake of my head I blinked my eyes as a scent came to my muzzle, "Shadowclan?"

_Why are they…..?_

a piercing yowl filled my ears as three Shadowclan warriors leaped from the border and raced to Hawkfrost and I. They surrounded us, Ratscar, Tawnypelt and Cedarheart.

The cats curl their tails around their paws, looking relaxed.

"WE wanted to if what my brother, who is now deputy of Thunderclan said, is true: Leafpool and Hawkfrost are mates!? True or not?" Tawnypelt meowed.

I gulped. And Hawkfrost snarled. But we said in one voice, "Yes,"

My fur felt hot but Hawkfrost pressed against me, giving Shadowclan cats a hard look.

"State your business here then leave," he growled.

"WE have nothing….but do you think we could find a way onto the island?" Tawnypelt asked as they all rose to their paws. I looked at Hawkfrost wondering what this was all about, when it dawned on me that the Island would be a great gathering place!

"Think my darling of what the island could mean for the clans!" I turn pleading limpid light amber eyes onto my mate.

I see his tail tip twitch and he sighed, "very well, let's go!"

I by his side my head full of love and then I stopped. The wind blew from the south bring with it the smell of Windclan. Odd, I turn to Hawkfrost, as we near the water's edge. The water lapped at my paws and I curl my lip, I may love a Riverclan cat but I still hate the thought of swimming in this clear live-giving liquid.

I see this old tree that looks like, its dead. It creaks in the wind and that's when I notice the storm gathering on the horizon building fast. It cold wind pierced my slick fur.

"Okay this tree looks like it's about to fall, but how will we make it fall?" mused Ratscar. The scent of rain filled the air and lightning flashed, and then in the midst of the thunder and lightning I can hear yowls, hisses and groans.

"Hawkfrost, Tawnypelt, I think I can hear a battle!"

The Shadowclan cats sniffed the air, their eyes widen with shock. "Our clanmates are doing battle with, Windclan….and Thunderclan..?"

******Hawkfrost**** pov ****

I sent Leafpool home, to Riverclan as she has no warrior training.

We raced to Windclan alongside Thunderclan's border. As we ran, I could scent, Brambleclaw, Firestar, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Dustpelt and Rainwhisker. A battle patrol!

Swiftly we followed the scent into battle.

****battle scene****

The yowls and caterwauls of the fighting cats were hard on the ears. But I felt my fighting instincts rose! My claws itched to spill blood and tare flesh of those rabbit-brained or Brambleclaw's treacherous fur! But soon I skid to a halt as I see Mudclaw and Brambleclaw circle a certain cat: Tallstar! In a one fluid movement, Mudclaw sank his teeth into the elder's neck. Tallstar shuddered and his last and final life left him.

Shock filled my mind and in that time a cat bowled me over, a grey-tomcat, arching my back I flipped over to my paws, with a mighty swipe of my paw I sent the cat flying, racing after Brambleclaw , I see Mudclaw racing to Weaselfur, _he means to kill him too and then take over Windclan!_

I pour on the speed to my already flying paws, with a mighty leap I land square onto the brown cat's back.

Rearing up Mudclaw tried to squash me but I rolled out from him slashing my claws along his flank. Hissing the tomcat tried to dash round me but then, he trip in the mud as the rain fell fast and lighting lit up the battles. I turned on one hind paw, I brought my fore-paws down hard, pushing the air from his lungs. I curled my claws into his skin feeling the blood well from the cuts. Mudclaw glare at me as I bent my head to take his life when Brambleclaw pushed me off and pinned me down long enough for Mudclaw to escape into the rain.

"Brambleclaw! Why did you just do that? He was…." I broke off as Brambleclaw glared at me. "I won't kill you….yet, but you will not kill Mudclaw!" with a growl he turned and sped after, Mudclaw with me hot on his paws.

We race into the storm, by the shore line. I call to Brambleclaw.

"Brother, what douse, Mudclaw have to do with Thunderclan?" I asked swiftly as we raced to that tree that Leafpool looked at. Skidding to a stop, I went around, it and forgetting Brambleclaw I chased after, Mudclaw. He doesn't know the way to the Moonpool and that is where he is heading if he wanted to be clan leader! Swiftly I caught up to Mudclaw.

I raked my claws on his, flank as I pinned him into the mud. He growled fiercely, lashing out with back-paws, he struggled to find purchase with fore-paws in the mud, the rain falling intensely. I went for his throat when a flash of lightning blinded me and I saw that Mudclaw was gone.

I growled to myself when I noticed my half brother standing by the tree but then I took into account that the tree has fallen, and underneath it's mighty old branches lay Mudclaw.

"He is dead, Hawkfrost," Brambleclaw said without emotion, just a statement. I raised my eyes in wonder. The tree covered the length of water onto the island!

Brambleclaw looked at me, hate shown in his eyes.

I sat down curling my tail around my back paws, "Let's Talk," I said swiftly

"Why have you left our father?" growled my half-brother.

"My dear, brother, I have reached my goal but not a level of good fighting that it seems our father still wants control over the forest?" I see Brambleclaw flick his tail in annoyance. Then he spoke.

"The plan is a great one, dear brother; for one if there are only two clans then prey will be more and kits will have plenty of milk, and no more battles. Peace will reign. Think about it then join us when you are ready. Father says that love is blinding you from knowing your true power. That of Clan leader of River-Shadowclan! See you soon, brother," with that he vanished back to Thunderclan.

I returned to river clan, Leafpool came up to me, I knew she wanted to know, I pressed against, her, drinking her sweet, wonderful scent. "Oh Leafpool, I have to return to my Father's forest soon for I have a choice to make and I wish you could come with me," She licked my shoulder, "I will find away to….join you." My sweet love walked away as Mothwing called her.

_ Even now my paws tread on half darkness and light, but I remember what Silverfang told me. _

_****flashback*****_

_ The silver tom with the green eyes waited by the rock, as I came round the corner of the full leafed forest, of Starclan, I see his glowing eyes, he smiles at me warmly. _

_"Hawkfrost, your path will twist with the wind, beware of smooth words of power, they mean nothing to you," I looked into his pretty gaze. _

_"I want to leave the DarkForest, Silverfang….but how?" _

_The grey cat crouched down into softness of the forest. "Soon you will but now is not the time, go and defend your honor, your love," "See you around, Hawkfrost, just call and I will be at your side," _

_****end flashback***_

"Oh, Leafpool, I love you so much," I murmur into her ear and she slept soundly by my side. Then sleep wanted too claimed me, but I felt I could not sleep so I kept watch over Leafpool until almost dawn then I crashed into sleep. _Till my last breath, will I protect you. I promise._


	19. chapter 18 leafpool cinderpelt hawkfrost

Chapter 18 Leafpool, Cinderpelt Hawkfrost

***Cherrystar****

These mountains are cold! I can see a dark green of growth from the heights of the mountains. I look at my deputy, Waspwhisker who was eating a scrawny, rabbit, "Its Time, as Crowfeather has said now it's the Gathering and I want to find where the other clans will gather."

I turned from him and addressed the tribe.

"I thank all of you for your generosity, for the food and the shelter, now it's time for us to leave,"

Together as one, we left the mountains, the kits that had been born on the journey to the mountains where carried by the the younger warriors, I looked back on them as we where lead by the Tribe, to the edge of the border into the forest. The sun was setting as we crossed onto the cool of the evening the scent of many cats heading into one direction was a good sign that we where on the right path.

We passed a barn and saw a group of cats ahead of us. I sniffed the air, my whiskers twitching as I picked up the scent of Sandstorm! _Where is Firestar? _

I sniffed again just to be sure that he was not here and my tail drooped, _did he die? _ I flicked my tail to my brother, "Get Sandstorm, alone" with a nod he dashed off but staying hidden from the group until he could reach her.

I hope we can make ago of this new land. I hope the clans will welcome us at least Thunderclan might…but who knows?

****Sandstorm***

My paws stung from the sharp rocks that littered the ground so I dropped back to lick the grit from them. I smelled a new scent to the already confusing aroma. But this one seemed that I knew….but who?

I turn to face the dark shape coming at me, my claws unsheathed and my tail lashing. My teeth bared, slightly.

The cat like shape slowed down, and I remembered its scent but why is it here? _Skyclan!_

"Sparrowpelt! " I now remember the tom that Firestar and I helped.

The tomcat sat down as we talked.

"What are you here….is Skyclan okay?"

"We are fine, my sister is clan leader now, and I have mate. But there are pressing matters at paw… Echosong and Frecklewish had received a sign from Starclan and….well we have moved from the Gorge to live here beneath the stars and four clans, if they will have us."

I just gasp at his words, I just have no breathe to speak, that is until Squirrelflight came back to fetch me.

"Mother, who is this? You are you?" she looked down her muzzle at the tom. Her green eyes narrowed.

"this is a old friend, do run along and fetch Firestar, tell him to send Brambleclaw to run the clan."

"Yes mother," she turned tail and ran.

"How is Leafstar? Did she have kits and are they warriors?"

To this Sparrowpelt bowed his head, "Leafstar is dead, been dead for five seasons. As for her kits, she had three, Firestorm, Stormfang, and Harryfur. The last one died from a snake bite. She named Firestorm after Firestar and Stormfang after you."

The sound of paw-thuds came to my ears as my mate galloped to us, skidding in the leaves to a stop.

"Is it true? It is! Of Starclan we can be five clans again!" _my mate is slowing losing his mind he is not understanding the situation at paw here. What will the three other clans think? What will Brambleclaw do?_

**** Firestar****

_My mind is at a gasp at the thought of seeing Leafstar again! Oh and being five clans once more! This is great!_

I take stock of sandstorm's sad face, tilting my head to the side I ask: "What is the matter?" my heart racing.

"Leafstar is dead,"

I bow my head in sadness.

"Who is the new leader, Sharpclaw/star?"

Sparrowpelt spoke again with a sad tone.

"Sharpstar, was a good leader but battle was all he thought about and in the end it killed him, and the deputy at the time, Rockshade. So now Cherrystar is leader and Waspwhisker is her deputy. But the moonlight is fading we must go to the gathering," oh mouse dung, that silly gathering. I shake my head and beckon the rest to follow me.

****At the Gathering***

The cats fill the island with high hopes. They race around exploring then a certain dark tabby tom finds a tree and leaps up the branches with a mighty yowl he brings the clans to a halt.

"Cats of all clans, this is the place set down for us by Starclan, come let us meet for there will be time to greet when we are done, so come Leopardstar, Blackstar, Weaselstar."

The white tom with jet black paws climbed the tree along with other said cats. He looked miffed that Brambleclaw thought of the tree first.

Weaselstar sat a little lower then Leopardstar and this bothered him. But now he could not climb any higher as the meeting now has commenced.

"So why are you up on the Leader tree and not Firestar?" growled Blackstar as he came forth to speak.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, his tail lashing, "He had some urgent things to attend too. Now are you speaking for your clan or not?" he smirks.

Shocked gasps fill the island at the brashness of this young warrior!

Taken aback at the tabby's words Blackstar growled out that his clan was fine and that two Kittypets have joined the clan, named Nightclaw and Windfleet. That was all he had to report.

Weaselstar said that Windclan was fine and that Onewhisker was his deputy.

Next was Leopardstar but just then Firestar came forth with a group of unknown cats. Racing up to the tree he dismissed Brambleclaw to sit on the lower branches, but he could tell that the younger warrior did not like it. _Not my problem right now. Skyclan is. _

Sandstorm sat in the back with Cherrystar catching up on old friends. She knew that Firestar would call them forth soon enough. Already they could smell the fear scent of eachother and the battle ready snarls of the two other clans. "Easy, Mintfur," Waspwhisker crooned to the she-cat as her fear scent grew stronger.

"My clan listen, are we not warriors same as them? Good when Firestar gives the call we will walk in with heads high and heart ready but keep claws sheathes and fur smooth, peace is the best options here at the moment, understand, Stormfang? Good now we wait.

Cherrystar looked out at the mass of cats and hoped Starclan was right. _I know they are! This is our home now also!_

****Cinderpelt at gathering****

I look around the new gathering place, my eyes bright with wonder. This was the new place fills me with pride. Even though I'm now the sole medicine cat for my clan, I will serve till my last breath. I just wish that Leafpool had not fallen in love; she was such a talented medicine cat. Well it looks like we will have some more kits in the clan, perhaps one will become my apprentice. Then I see Brambleclaw, and Yellowfang words at his birth: _the claw will strike fire, beware of the tiger whose poison could danger a clan._

_Firestar is so fragile right now and it's easy for this little Tigerstar to gain the power he wants._ I pull my thoughts from him as I see Firestar race to the tree and I new scent came to my muzzle. What is that? i then see Firestar race up to the tree and dismiss Brambleclaw who I might add did not look happy. I prick my ears as I listened to his words.

****Firestar *****

I look out over the clans to the back of the island where Cherrystar and her clan waited for my call. I hope they can find peace here. First I gave the news of Squirrelflight pregnancy and the clans cooed and awed over that bit news I was shocked to hear that my ginger daughter was with kits for Cinderpelt told me she was barren, maybe Thunderclan will have need for these kits or perhaps she was not barren. I just hope the four clans; listen to what I say next.

"Cats of all four clans, what I have to say must be taken as the truth. Many seasons ago our ancestors in the old forest turned away a clan that was at home by the border with Thunder and Wind. They where called Skyclan, at the time there was no Twoleg place only a parcel of land for that clan. It was on a gathering night such as the one that the dreadful sin was acted upon." Firestar paused for breath as Blackstar narrowed his eyes, tail twitching, Leopardstar just yawned, Weaselstar looked interested.

The ginger tom went on.

"The leader of old Skyclan named Cloudstar came to the gathering with the whole of his cats he asked the four Clan leaders at the great rock if they would give up their land parts of it for them. They said no and so Skyclan was casted out of the forest and the building of the two-leg-nest finished. Many moons ago I was went on a mission to rebuild this clan,-" shocked mews came from the crowd- "I did what was tasked for me and now that same clan has come for us to right that ancient wrong. What will you do?"

Yowls of : "cast them out! If they once then they should not come back! Or still others gave their support. "Let them stay!"

Firestar waved his tail for silence.

"Firestar is there land for this Skyclan if they should come here?" asked Windclan's new leader.

The other leaders asked the same question.

With a smile Firestar gave a yowl that startled the other leaders.

"Well they are here now,"

****Leafpool***

I rear on my hind paws to the new cats. I can see Cinderpelt, but I don't go to her, I see a tortoiseshell she-cat stalk up to the tree and stop.

Swallowtail whispered in my ear after I came back down, "Weaselstar has moved from his branch further up as that this 'Cherrystar' can join." Her contempt was clear. _She did not like this new clan. I might agree with her on this just till we know more about them._

I prick my ears to listen to this new she-cat.

"By the grace of Starclan we made to the Lake. I ask that you listen to my humble words. I've received word from Starclan that we where to move from the gorge, to the lake." She looked down at the cats around her.

"Please give us some land not all just the land that you do not want,"

******Hawkfrost****

My fur was raised as the clan leaders thought about this new clan; I have to say I might like the thought of a new clan in the forest!

I see my half-brother his eyes flashing amber, so much like our father. I want to go to Leafpool but now the leaders have reached vote.

"Firestar will speak for all four clans." Blackstar said as he gave the ginger cat room to speak.

"I and the rest have decided not repeat the sins of our fathers. You may have the land behind Thunderclan and Windclan, and a part of Shadowclan so you may lay scent markers to the land, you will have peace for three moons until you have settled into your new home under Starclan's watchful eyes."

Cherrystar dipped her head, "Thank you,"

The clans erupted in yowls of agreement or denial. Mostly acceptance.

The gathering was brought to a close after the Skyclan leader finished speaking but cats and the leaders went to mingle and learn more of this Skyclan. I however went to Leafpool she looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight, her light amber eyes gleaming in the night.

"Let's go somewhere else tonight," I whisper in her ear, smirking, her loveliness calling me. Her slight fear, made my heart sing.

Together we went into the deep bushes at the edge of the island away from prying eyes and noses. For once since I met her I now have Leafpool all to myself for my heart and body content.

I rasped my tongue over her muzzle, twined my tail with hers. Her scent bathed my muzzle, she leaned into me as we groomed eachother more passionately then we had before for now we could be and soon will be joined as…._mates! _

*J**afterwards***

The night sky turned a pale black by the time all the clans left, Leafpool and I where last to leave. We raced after the other cats who where crossing, the log back to their clans.

"Hawkfrost what will we do about Brambleclaw?" a heavily breathing Leafpool asked me as we raced the very wind. "Easy Leaf, we don't have to hare-charge back to camp, do you want to see your mother?"

Her eyes blazed with anger, "No Hawk I don't!" with her tail lashing she charged ahead of me. _I should have known that would be a sore spot still. Oh well Brambleclaw will fall for his treachery, we plan to meet three sunrises from tonight. _ I race after my mate, as we enter the Riverclan camp as one.


End file.
